Compromiso obligado
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Mejor amiga de un principe comprometido... ¿Quedarán en amistad?...o... ¿Se volverá algo más?
1. Amigos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

Un pequeño niño de 7 años, cabellos negros cortados a la altura de los hombros y un par de hermosos ojos dorados se encontraba corriendo. En su mano llevaba una muñeca. Persiguiéndolo estaba una niña de 5 años cabello anaranjado y ojos cafés del tono del chocolate. Ella se veía notoriamente molesta mientras que el niño estaba realmente divertido, hasta que de pronto la pequeña pelinaranja se detiene.

- Shun… eres un tonto- le gritó en la cara para correr hacia la dirección de un bosque. Las lágrimas comenzaban a presenciarse en su rostro. No quiso decirle eso… pero su paciencia había explotado.

- E-Espera… Alice- dijo saliendo del shock para comenzar a perseguirla ahora. Estuvo un rato buscando… tantos árboles le estorbaban pero no podía hacer nada con ellos. Descansó un rato. Estaba jadeando, había mucho calor y la humedad en el bosque hacia que fuese más notorio. –No quería hacerla enojar- dijo para luego cerrar un momento sus ojos y poder descansar su vista.

- Tonto… tonto…- repetía molesta y triste la pequeña pelinaranja. No le gustaba enojarse con su mejor amigo… pero ese día no estaba de ánimos para soportar sus típicas bromas. Poco a poco cambio su paso veloz a uno lento. Estaba oscuro debido a que se encontraba en la parte del bosque con el follaje más denso. Había dos cosas que Alice temía. Los truenos o relámpagos… y la oscuridad.- Por que cuando en verdad necesito que estés aquí… no estás- dijo para después sentarse en la base de un árbol escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas.

Shun había buscado por todos lados, pero de repente recordó la parte oscura. No creyó que haya ido hacía allá por su miedo a la oscuridad. Pero igual fue a investigar. Después de un rato de caminar logró divisar a su amiga claramente asustada.

- ¡Alice!- exclamó para luego acercarse corriendo a ella. Esta al verlo se aferró a él, estaba temblando. Shun la abrazó.- Vamos… no tienes por qué llorar… ¿Te parece si nos vamos?- le preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

Caminaron lentamente debido a que Alice aún seguía abrazada a Shun. Este estaba sonrojado pero no la iba a separar de él sabiendo lo aterrada que ella se encontraba. Al regresar a una especie de palacio Shun se quedó pensando como entrar. Aunque usó el mismo método para salir… se acercaron a uno de los barrotes y los movió un poco dando espacio suficiente para que ambos niños pasaran. Al entrar al palacio una joven se les acercó.

- Príncipe Shun ¿dónde estaba metido?- preguntó una joven de aproximadamente 15 años, cabello castaño y ojos morados. Su nombre era Kaoru Yamamoto. Una de las consejeras de la reina y cuidadora de Shun.- Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo amablemente refiriéndose a Alice.

- No le digas a mi padre… por favor- rogó el pequeño príncipe, mientras jalaba a Alice detrás de él.

- Tranquilízate… no le diré nada, si me dices quien es ella- intentó hacer un acuerdo Kaoru.

- Ella es Alice… mi mejor amiga, Alice ella es Kaoru, es la consejera de mi mamá- presentó Shun.

- Mucho gusto- dijeron ambas al unísono. Kaoru sabía que ella era parte de las empleadas del palacio. Ayudaba con la limpieza… pero nunca se esperó que entablara amistad con el pequeño príncipe arrogante.

Después de un rato otra chica encargada de la limpieza, llamó a Alice para que ayudara así que se tuvo que despedir. Dejando a Shun a merced de los interrogatorios de Kaoru.

- Sabes que no puedes ser amigo de ella ¿Por qué lo haces?- comenzó Kaoru. Ella sabía lo meticuloso que era Shun escogiendo amistades. ¿Entonces por qué escogería una sirvienta?

- Por que a diferencia de todos los "amigos" que tengo… ella me aprecia por quien soy- respondió seriamente

- Te entiendo… pero… si tu padre se entera- mencionó pero fue interrumpida por Shun.

- El no se enterará de esto… ¿Verdad?- rogó con sus ojos. La única que sabía la relación de Shun con Alice era ella. Kaoru. Ante esta mirada ella no pudo hacer más que doblegarse.

- De acuerdo… pero procura no meterte en líos por ella- sugirió Kaoru antes de levantarse e irse al despacho de los 2 reyes –Recuerda que en 3 horas tienes tu lección de piano- le recordó Kaoru y cual Shun confirmó molesto.

Después de un rato él se fue a la cocina. Al verlo todas las trabajadoras, pararon momentáneamente sus labores, esperando alguna instrucción.

- Disculpen… ¿Alice Gehabich?- dijo con un semblante sombrío. Todas señalaron a la pequeña que estaba sentada en una esquina. –Vamos- dijo dándose media vuelta.

Al salir de la cocina continuaron el trayecto con dirección a la habitación del moreno. Al entrar en la habitación ambos no podían dejar de reír.

- No sabía que actuabas tan bien- decía entre risas Alice. Mientras Shun la miraba ligeramente indignado.

- Y se ve que tú te cansas trabajando- rió nuevamente al recordar que Alice estaba sentada en una esquina mientras los demás trabajaban. Ella solo lo miraba con enojo fingido y su rostro levemente ruborizado.

Estuvieron jugando un buen rato, entre pláticas y peleas. Pero de repente tocaron a la puerta de Shun el cual le pidió a Alice que se ocultara debajo de la cama. Al estar oculta Shun permitió el paso.

- Joven Kazami lo vine a buscar para su práctica de piano- mencionó una mujer de cabello azul largo y ondulado hasta la cintura y ojos amarillos. Su nombre era Melisa.

- Me dirigía hacia allá- dijo seriamente para luego cerrar la puerta. Le indicó a Alice que saliera de su escondite y se cambió de ropa para sus clases.

- Entonces ¿Te veo al rato? – preguntó la niña esperanzada de poder jugar de nuevo con él.

- Claro que sí- finalizó Shun para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Tardó mucho tiempo en poder escaparse de lo que él considera su tortura diaria. Ya era muy tarde así que no se tomó la molestia de buscar a Alice. Lo más probable es que estuviera dormida. Pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación se quedo sorprendido… ella estaba allí. Al verlo corrió y lo abrazó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Shun preocupado por su amiga. Estaba llorando y no sabía por qué. Aunque la pregunta se respondió sola al ver que estaba relampagueando. Había una tormenta afuera y los relámpagos asustaban a Alice- Vaya… y tan soleado que estaba en el día- dijo Shun sentándose con Alice en la cama -¿Qué tal si duermes hoy aquí?- ofreció Shun, a lo que ella aceptó.

El la cubrió con la suave colcha que tenía. En un lado se acomodó Shun y en el otro Alice. Aun así con cada relámpago que adornaba el cielo, la pelinaranja saltaba del susto. Por lo que el moreno decidió darse vuelta y abrazarla por la espalda. Al inicio Alice se incomodó pero al seguir relampagueándose giró y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del niño. La tormenta continuó pero ambos infantes lograron conciliar el sueño.

**Nya~ aquí de nuevo con otro fic de ShunxAlice x3  
>(no se desharán de mi tan sencillo xD)<br>Bueno realmente no creo que esté muy largo… xD ya tengo parte de la historia avanzada  
>y me gustaría que me dieran críticas o sugerencias del fic (obviamente por MP)<br>¿Reviews?**


	2. Espionaje y una llegada

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

A la mañana siguiente Shun se despertó y al moverse también levantó a Alice. Ambos bostezaron y se levantaron con gran pereza de la cama. Alice se despidió de Shun con un inocente beso en la mejilla el cual hizo sonrojar a este. Shun se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al comedor en el cual le sirvieron el desayuno.

Después de desayunar Kaoru le avisó a Shun que sus padres Kenji Kazami (alto, ojos dorados y cabello negro, posee una mirada demasiado intimidante) y Yukiko Kazami (alta, esbelta, ojos verdes jade y cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura) querían hablar con él. Decidido de no perder tiempo para ir a jugar con Alice, de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres. Al llegar tocó la puerta y al darle permiso de pasar, el ingresó.

- ¿De qué querían hablarme?- dijo directamente Shun. Estaba nervioso… su padre nunca habla con él a menos que sea importante. Creía que lo habían mandado a llamar por que lo habían visto con Alice, pero no fue así. Era peor.

- Que te tenemos una noticia importante- exclamó Kenji con un cierto tono de orgullo hacia su hijo, cosa que rápidamente notó Shun.- El matrimonio entre tú y la princesa Sheen está listo- finalizó con una gran risa, extraña en la cara del hombre. Shun quedó en shock, él la detestaba. Le parecía muy extravagante y vanidosa. Totalmente opuesta a Alice.

- Pero… no quiero casarme con ella cuando yo sea más grande- reprochó el menor. Desvaneciendo la risa y recibiendo una mirada acusatoria por parte del monarca.

- ¿A qué se debe esto cariño?- preguntó Yukiko. Ella a diferencia de su esposo era más paciente, comprensible y amable.- Al inicio no te negaste a este acuerdo- dijo extrañada de la reacción de su hijo.

- Por qué no la conocía… ahora que se como es, no me agrada- se quejó el pequeño. Yukiko conocía muy bien a su hijo y si se negaba a algo que era una orden, era porque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

- Nada de peros- sentenció el rey- el acuerdo está hecho y no pienso dar la cara por un capricho tuyo- finalizó cruelmente- ahora retírate- dijo dándose media vuelta.

Al salir Shun de la habitación Yukiko le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación a su esposo. El cual solo arqueó la ceja en señal de respuesta.

- Y ¿Así piensas mejorar la relación entre ustedes? ¿Obligándolo?- acusó pacíficamente la mujer.

- Ese no es mi problema. El había aceptado el acuerdo y luego se niega, no pienso solapar su inseguridad- finalizó para salir de la habitación.

- Es solo un niño metido en asuntos de adultos, es normal que actúe así- susurró para sí misma la reina. Yukiko solo se limitó a soltar un suspiro, y al ver a entrar a Kaoru le preguntó sin que Kenji lo notara a que se debía ese cambio en su hijo. Kaoru intentó mentir pero Yukiko la conocía bien y lo notó.

- No quiero mentiras- suplicó la reina serenamente –no le diré a Kenji solo quiero saber porque Shun actúa así- dijo- falta a sus lecciones, siempre está desaparecido o encerrado en su habitación… por favor te lo pido no como reina, si no como madre- rogó Yukiko. A tales palabras Kaoru tuvo que decir la verdad.

- Su majestad… lo que ocurre es que Shun tiene una amiga que es parte de la servidumbre- soltó cabizbaja la castaña- se llama Alice, y él se la pasa a su lado todo el tiempo- terminó Kaoru. A lo cual para su sorpresa Yukiko no hizo más que soltar una pequeña risa.

- Quien diría que entre tantas niñas, Shun se fijaría en ella- comentó con una tierna risa. Ella no estaba en contra de la elección de su hijo.

- ¿Usted la conoce?- mencionó asombrada Kaoru –digo… ¿Cómo la conoce?... si se puede saber...Claro- se corrigió la manera de expresar.

- Pues… si ella es la niña que busca lo víveres al mercado y los trae aquí- dijo alegremente – y a pesar de ser pequeña, no es berrinchuda o caprichosa. Es muy madura y respetuosa para su edad. Así que ella es la que hace que mi hijo actúe como un tonto enamorado… quién lo diría- mencionó provocando algunas risas en Kaoru.

Por los pasillos del palacio se podía ver corriendo a un pequeño niño de cabellos negros, quería llorar pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Estaba molesto con su padre, pero más consigo mismo por no poder hacerle frente al gran monarca. Al llegar al jardín se sentó en una de las bancas que tenía vista a una hermosa fuente. Coloco sus codos sobre sus rodillas y recargo su cabeza en sus manos.

- Tonto… soy un gran tonto- se regañaba a sí mismo- si no pude decirle que no quiero a Fabia, menos podré decirle que Alice es mi amiga- suspiró con gran pesadez. Una agradable brisa ondeaba los cabellos del niño. De repente vio en el suelo otra sombra, al girar se encontró con la mirada de la pelinaranja. La cual esbozó una tierna risa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shuni-chan?- le preguntó ella con una gran risa burlona- ¿No deberías estar en clases?- agregó Alice con una risa juguetona en sus labios.

- No me digas así- gritó Shun sonrojado, olvidando por completo el regaño de su padre- y no, no iré hoy a clases. ¿A dónde ibas? –preguntó Shun

- Falta mermelada para tu desayuno de mañana y Kaoru me pidió comprarlo- dijo mostrando el dinero y dejando ver la cesta que ocultaba detrás de ella. Se despidió de Shun para proseguir su camino pero él la detuvo.

- Espera…- articuló Shun. No le gustaba que lo pasara por alto, quería acompañarla para evitar que algo le pasara… pero no iba a decírselo. Ella lo miró asombrada esperando el motivo de su petición- Voy contigo, si me ve por aquí de seguro que Melisa me llevará a practicar- mencionó ocultando el verdadero motivo de sus intenciones.

Al llegar al poblado los dos infantes se dirigieron a la tienda y compraron lo encargado. Al regresar pasaron por una juguetería, Alice quedo mirando detenidamente a un gato de peluche. Era muy bonito para el gusto de la niña, era completamente negro con unos ojos dorados. No había duda, le recordaba a Shun. El al ver a la niña admirando las facciones de aquel peluche, se tragó su orgullo y entró a comprarlo sin que ella se diera cuenta.

- ¡Alice!- la llamó Shun, captando la atención de la niña. Ella se acercó a él y notó que sus mejillas tenían un tono carmín.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Alice. Shun sacó lo que ocultaba y le entregó el muñeco evitando la mirada de su amiga. Ella por su parte se alegró. Abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun. Ambos se encontraban felices y sonrojados.

A pesar de estar atentos ninguno de los niños se habían fijado que dos personas los seguían. Kaoru y Yukiko se acercaban lentamente hacia ellos, con la intención de escuchar lo que hablaban.

- Yukiko-sama, ¿no cree que esto se le llama espiar?- preguntó Kaoru fingiendo estar apenada de los hechos. Aunque ella sabía que en el fondo quería saber que pasaba entre esos dos niños.

- Claro que no. Solo estoy analizando el comportamiento de mi pequeño hijo- se excusó la reina con un notable sonrojo de vergüenza por sus acciones.

De un momento a otro Shun y Alice corrieron a toda velocidad con dirección al palacio. Yukiko y Kaoru intentaron seguirles el paso, pero les resultó imposible. Ambas exhaustas decidieron seguirlos caminando.

Para la sorpresa de Yukiko, vio pasar una elegante carroza con un símbolo de una orquídea. No había duda era la carroza de la princesa Fabia. Esa noticia no le agradaría a Shun.

**Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo, creo que tardaré un poco en subirlos. Se me dificulta estar en la compu y debibo a ciertos problemas personales… mi inspiración está por los suelos x.x  
>Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, amenazas, etc son bien recibidos xD<br>**

**Sakari1495: **_Agradecimientos especiales :) me gustaron mucho tus ideas y realmente te lo agradezco ^^ Además muchísimas gracias por el review  
>ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!<em>

**ximsol182: **_No es raro que algún fic de Shadow sea casi hentai xD tiene apariencia de pervertido… pero solo es algo alocado ^^U muchas gracias por el review._

**Night Whisper-6: **_Seeh con decirte que hasta soñé imaginando el primer capi ^^U y realmente es cierto… la típica trama clásica (pero aún así me fascina) xD aprecio mucho la molestia de que me escribieras un review. Muchas gracias!_**  
>Alicelove001: <strong>_Gracias xD espero que te gusten de peques por que creo que seguirán de esa edad un par de capis más en lo que logró acomodar la trama un poco más decente ^^ Muchas gracias por escribir ;)_

**alicexxshun: **_Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y la dedicatoria (me encantó la historia. Adoro la personalidad pervertida de Shun ¬w¬) Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo con esta y mis otras historias ;)_

**Konan-Roia: **_Gracias por el reviews. Aquí el segundo capi ^^_

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Muchas gracias por tu opinión. Y yo igual, adoro imaginarlos desde pequeños, de echo tengo a medias un oneshot donde están de pequeños. Tan solo lo termine y lo subo ^^  
>Muchas gracias :)<em>

**Hinata Gehabich: **_Muchas gracias y pues aquí (notoriamente xD) la conti. Me alegra que no te hayas confundido… cuando lo leyó una prima se hizo bolas  
>Espero no tardar en subir el próximo ;)<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Reubicada

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Ambas mujeres avanzaban rápidamente al palacio. Tenían que llegar antes que se fijaran en la ausencia de la reina. Por fortuna llegaron antes de lo esperado y rápidamente se cambió las ropas. Yukiko bajó a recibir a la princesa y mandó a hablar a Shun. Al llegar el pelinegro tenía una cara de desesperación.<p>

- ¡Shun-kun!- gritó una pequeña peliazul para luego lanzarse sobre el ojidorado el cual se estrelló en el suelo. Fabia Sheen, una princesa muy caprichosa, cabello azul oscuro y ojos verdes.- No sabes cuánto te extrañé. Estaba tan sola y aburrida en casa- exclamaba con una risa soberbia. Detestable para el punto de vista del moreno.

- ¿¡Estás loca! No vuelvas a hacer eso- sentenció saliendo enojado del vestíbulo con dirección a uno de sus sitios favoritos del castillo.

Caminaba apresuradamente, unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Pero su orgullo se lo impedía haciendo que las quitara de inmediato. Llegó a su destino: un balcón que daba una hermosa vista al pueblo.

–Genial… lo que me faltaba, una loca atrás de mí todo el tiempo- murmuró fastidiado para luego recargarse de frente al barandal.

Escuchó unos pasos y rogó por qué no se dirigiera hacia él. Se abrió la puerta, el esperaba encontrar el rostro de Fabia pero se alegró al ver a una pequeña de ojos marrones.

- ¿Shun?- se preguntó extrañada Alice, era común estar con el ojidorado. Pero no a estas horas, pues es cuando suele estar en clases- A sí. Gracias por el peluche de esta mañana- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual el ojidorado apenas le regresó.- ¿Te sucede algo?- dijo para abrazarlo por el cuello y recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Shun, para luego verlo directo a los ojos. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una peliazul mirando con rabia a la pelinaranja.

- Oye tu, suéltalo- dijo Fabia para jalar el brazo de Alice provocando que se tropezara y se golpeara la cabeza con la pared. Shun al ver esto le dio un empujón a Fabia y rápidamente corrió hacia Alice.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver las lágrimas de dolor de su amiga.- Mejor te llevo a descansar- dijo subiendo a la ojimarrón a su espalda para luego proseguir a cargarla.

- Oye… ¿por qué la tratas de esa manera?- interrogó la peliazul con una sospecha de lo que pasaba.

Alice sabía que Shun diría que incluso a las empleadas se les debe tratar bien. A pesar de que diciendo eso la está defendiendo de Fabia le duele que él no acepte abiertamente que son mejores amigos. Shun sabe que si dice que no es su amiga ella se entristecerá… pero tampoco quiere que Fabia lo acuse con Kenji. Aun así el no lo negó.

- Alice es mi mejor amiga… por eso te diré que no la molestes- ordenó Shun –Si le llegas a hacer algún daño, ten por seguro que tendrás problemas conmigo- le amenazó mordazmente el moreno.

Fabia ardía de celos y coraje… tanto así que le dio una bofetada a Shun y ella se fue corriendo. Alice estaba sonrojada a más no poder, pero se sentía culpable. Por su culpa Shun recibió un "golpe" y era casi seguro que luego tendría una plática poco amigable por parte de su padre. Iba a decirle algo a Shun pero este la interrumpió.

- Mejor vamos a mi cuarto- dijo mirándola de reojo con una gran sonrisa, al mirar su mejilla se veía claramente roja del golpe que le propinó Fabia. Alice no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Al llegar Shun recostó a Alice en su cama, y se sentó a su lado. El moreno tenía la mirada perdida, sabía que en cualquier segundo lo llamarían sus padres. Alice se levantó, buscó un pañuelo y le colocó agua fría. Después de esto se acercó a Shun y cuidadosamente frotó el trozo de tela contra la piel del moreno. Esto lo tomó desprevenido dando un pequeño brinco de susto.

- ¿Qué haces?- pronunció Shun. Estaba totalmente ruborizado, se enojaba consigo mismo de no saber exactamente que sentía por aquella pelinaranja. Una amiga o… ¿algo más?

- Gracias- dijo acabando de limpiar el golpe. Comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, la cuales hicieron que el gélido Shun se estremeciera.- Siempre te meto en problemas… ¿verdad?- dijo lamentándose.

- Claro que no- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Alice se dirigió a la puerta y sonrió en señal de despedida. Pasaron unos 15 minutos de la salida de la ojimarrón, cuando se abre la puerta de repente, dando paso a un rey muy enojado.

- Que se supone que pasó- mencionó o más bien gritó Kenji. Al fijarse mejor, el pelinegro pudo ver que Fabia acompañaba a su padre.- Esa mocosa lastima a la princesa y tu prometida… ¿y la defiendes?- articuló molesto.

- Ella no le hizo nada. Fabia la tomó del brazo y la estrelló en la pared- la defendía el moreno. Su padre lo miraba con rabia y Fabia con una risa burlona. El rey suspiró y cambio su mirada a una más tranquila. El sabía que Shun no mentía en cosas como esas.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado. Fabia lo miró sorprendida a igual que Shun. El moreno solo asintió –Luego me explicarás mejor y me presentaras a esa niña- le pidió – por cierto… ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?- lo miró con gran duda. Fabia se puso tensa, si el monarca se enteraba que le dio una bofetada a su hijo estaría en grandes problemas.

- Me caí al bajar de las escaleras- mintió Shun. Al ver que su padre no le creía Shun se volteó y comenzó a caminar- tendré más cuidado. Buscaré a Alice- finalizó Shun.

Comenzó a buscarla en el patio, la cocina, la biblioteca, incluso en el balcón en donde había estado unos minutos antes y nada. Preocupado comenzó a correr buscando a su padre para avisarle que estaba desaparecida. De repente chocó con alguien.

- Alice- susurró Shun. Esta le dirigió la mirada y le regalo una sonrisa. –Ah… a si… mi padre quiere verte- le pidió el pequeño. Al escuchar esto ella inconscientemente se puso tensa.- Tranquila solo quiere conocerte- agregó Shun con una sonrisa.

- Pudiste comenzar por eso… me habías asustado- suspiró exhalando claramente los nervios. Shun solo rió divertido por la reacción de su compañera.

Caminaron lentamente por los pasillos, reían animadamente; pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de los monarcas, solo guardaron silencio. Shun le indicó a Alice que lo siguiera. Al entrar ambos niños se encontraron con la retadora mirada del rey y la agradable mirada de la reina.

- ¿Es ella?- bufó incrédulo Kenji.

- Padre… madre… ella es Alice Gehabich. Mi mejor amiga- dijo Shun presentándola a los dos monarcas. Alice dio un paso al frente y dio una pequeña pero educada reverencia, dejando asombrados a los padres de su amigo por los modales de ella.

- Después de todo… no pareces tan mal- murmuró Kenji- Shun… indícale a Kaoru que le dé una habitación propia a tu amiga- mencionó dejando asombrados a Yukiko y Shun- ¿De qué sirves en el castillo?- se dirigió a la pelinaranja.

- Ayudante de cocina y mandadera, su majestad- le respondió cortésmente.

- Bien. Hoy irás a la cocina diciendo que te vas a convertir en la dama de compañía de Shun ¿oíste?- preguntó asegurándose que ella confirmara. Alice asintió en silencio, y luego se retiró no sin dar antes una reverencia, de respeto y a la vez agradecimiento.

Alice corrió animada a recoger sus cosas de la habitación que compartía con otras empleadas. Todos le desearon alegría y suerte. Al salir se encontró con la mirada atenta de su amigo, que estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato.

- Me pudiste decir que me estabas esperando. Digo… para darme prisa- mencionó la pelinaranja con una tímida sonrisa.

- Da igual- respondió Shun. El pensaba que su padre tendría algún motivo para haberla puesto tan cerca de él. Pero algo no le quedaba claro… ¿Qué ganaba su padre con esto? Alice lo miró preocupada por el silencio del pequeño, cuando ella iba a preguntarle que le ocurría él se le adelantó.

- Llegamos- avisó cambiando su actitud a una más alegre. Al abrir la puerta Alice se alegró demasiado. Era una habitación muy linda, amplias ventanas, tocador y ropero elegantes y una cama amplia que no le parecía que fuera para una sola persona, era enorme.  
>También se alegró por que Shun y ella podrían jugar más seguido, que solo entre clases como solía ser siempre.<p>

- Es preciosa- gritó Alice. Corrió y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas. Shun la miraba con una pequeña risa en sus labios. Pero como cada cosa buena tiene su final…

- Vaya vaya… no sabía que ahora el palacio fuera un zoológico- mencionó burlonamente Fabia, que acababa de llegar a la puerta. Ella se auto invitó a entrar a la habitación y se dirigió con paso decidido hacía Alice. Shun se puso frente a Fabia bloqueándole el paso hacia la pelinaranja. Fabia arqueó la ceja y Shun se limitó a mandarle una mirada gélida.

- Shun… si sabes que las miradas no matan ¿verdad?- rió burlescamente –solo quería darle la bienvenida a mi querida amiga… Alice- exclamó sarcásticamente la peliazul.

La pelinaranja se encogió inconscientemente, la princesa de cabellos azules no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Sentía que Fabia le tenía un rencor que no sabía el porqué de este.

- Solo vete- le ordenó Shun. Fabia le mostró la lengua como un reflejo infantil, y finalmente se fue.

Alice le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, Shun solo la miró y luego dio una pequeña risa. Continuaron desempacando hasta que finalmente terminaron de acomodar. Ambos se recostaron en la cama y sin querer cayeron dormidos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin subo el tercer capítulo ^^ Espero poder subir los otros más tarde<br>Si bien no voy por el cuarto porque ni tiempo de escribir tengo ¬.¬ me han estado secuestrando de un lado a otro que cuando por fin tengo descanso me duermo T.T  
>¿Qué tal estuvo el capi? Espero que bien :)<strong>

**alicexxshun: **_Jajaja gracias por el review ;) y que melodramático es Shun (vaya conciencia más dramática que pudiste escoger) Etto… me compadezco de Keith ^^U  
>Suerte Keith! xD <em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_OwO ojala y tuviera esos sueños… yo siempre sueño lo mismo: Un planeta de dulces y videojuegos (si, se que suena como el paraíso de Dan… pero es cierto xD) Quizás eres vidente xD ok muchas gracias por el review_

**Analice: **_Muchas gracias por tu opinión ;) y notoriamente el tercer capítulo está colocado xD espero terminar los demás pronto… Gracias!_

**roxy pop: **_Seeh me encanta ver el amor infantil xD se ven tan adorablemente inocentes n3n y pues creo que eso no era espiar… incluso en mi diccionario eso era "observar a alguien sin que se dé cuenta de que lo estás viendo" xD  
>Gracias ^^<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Sip, es que no encuentro a otra chica que pueda hacerle de bruja malvada (perdón a los fans de Fabia) pero pues que se le va a hacer ^^U gracias por el review_

**Sakari1495: **_Jajaja si realmente me estuve imaginando a Shun actuar de esa manera (termine un poquito sonrojada xD)  
>Aun faltan unos cuantos capis de edad pequeña xD espero acabar su infancia rápido ^^U<br>Gracias por el review :)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Continua y continuara un poco más todavía. Si es que las madres pueden ser algo "sobreprotectoras" con sus hijos, tanto hasta llegar al punto de "vigilarlos" xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review<em>

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Yo no odio a Fabia, pero tampoco es precisamente mi personaje favorito. Suponiendo que lo obliguen a casarse con ella *truena los dedos* más vale que busque Shun como resolverlo ¬.¬  
>Gracias por escribirme ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jejeje me gustan imaginar a todos los peleadores en su versión pequeña *O*  
>Y me alegra que te haya gustado<br>Gracias por el review ^^_

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen o escriben ^^ espero poder subir el próximo capítulo rápido  
>¿Reviews?<strong>


	4. Una sospecha y dos nuevos amigos

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Después de un rato Kaoru entró a la habitación, al entrar esbozó una risa cargada de ternura. Con todo el pesar del mundo fue a despertar a Shun, este al abrir los ojos recibió unas indicaciones.<p>

- Shun al fin llego el príncipe Kuso y Grit- dijo susurrando para no despertar a la pequeña pelinaranja.

- Ya voy- dijo soltando un bostezo y luego se estiró un poco para desperezarse. Se levantó medio acomodó la ropa y salió de la sala dejando a Alice dormida.

Shun caminaba por uno de los innumerables pasillos de la fortaleza, con una notoria pereza en su rostro. Al llegar se encontró con 2 chicos en el vestíbulo o habitación principal. Al ser visto uno de ellos corrió rápidamente hacia el moreno, el cual el moreno lo recibió con un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó un niño de cabellos marrones y ojos rojos con un leve tono de café, tez ligeramente morena y un poco más bajo que Shun. Su nombre era Daniel Kuso, aunque todos lo solían llamar por el nombre de Dan.

- Tú te lo buscaste ¿sabes?- dijo otro visitante antes intercambiar miradas de rivalidad con Shun. A fin de cuentas estrecharon las manos. Este chico tenía el cabello de un verde claro y unos ojos entre negro y grises, piel clara y de la misma estatura que el moreno. Su nombre es Ace Grit.

- ¿Qué cuentan?- dijo Shun. Después de todo tenía casi 2 años sin verlos.- ¿Cómo están Mira y Runo?- dijo con una mirada pícara a sus amigos. Mientras que los susodichos se sonrojaron.

- Que quieres que sepa. Yo tampoco las eh visto- de defendió el ojinegro. Para Shun era evidente que Dan babeaba por Runo, mientras que el orgulloso de Ace no dejaba de observar a Mira.

- Bien… ¡A la habitación de huéspedes!-gritó Dan. Shun recordó que esa era la habitación de Alice, así que mejor intentó convencer a sus amigos que eligieran otra. Estos se extrañaron de la petición y decidieron insistir, sabían que Shun ocultaba algo.

El peliverde y el pelicafé se miraron entre sí. Rápidamente Ace tomó a Shun por la espalda y Dan salió corriendo a dicha habitación. Shun al ver su plan malvado intentaba zafarse del agarre del ojinegro, tardó un rato pero al llegar a la habitación era tarde. Dan estaba con la boca abierta de la sorpresa de que había una niña durmiendo en la cama que según es, o era de ellos.

-¡Kazami!- gritó alterado Dan, Shun le dio un golpe en la cabeza con intención de callarlo y que no despertaran a la pelinaranja. Pero consiguió el efecto contrario- ¿¡Por qué demonios me pegas!- continuaba gritando sin entender el porqué de la agresión. Shun molesto lo jaló del cuello y Dan enterraba las uñas en la puerta para evitar asistir a su condena.

Poco a poco la niña que dormía plácidamente en la cama se fue despertando. Al levantarse se frotó los ojos y dejó escapar un pequeño bostezo. Solo miraba confundida la situación. No sabía quiénes eran esos dos niños en la entrada de la habitación, y tampoco sabía por qué uno de ellos discutía con Shun.

- Shun- llamó la pelinaranja, captando la atención de pelinegro. Este dejó a Dan con las palabras en la boca y fue a atender a su amiga.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Shun. El sabía que la inquietaba la presencia de sus compañeros. A pesar de la confianza que tenía Alice en el pelinegro, ella era muy tímida con las demás personas. Ella se cubrió un poco con la delgada sábana que tenía y miraba con desconfianza a Ace y Dan.

- Es que… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó inquieta la pelinaranja. Shun llamó a Ace y Dan para que se acercaran. Ellos obedecieron y se pusieron detrás de Shun.

- Bien… el idiota de cabello café es Dan- mencionó Shun con una risa sarcástica.

- ¡Oye!- le reclamó con molestia fingida el castaño. Ace soltó algunas risas y Alice solo reía discretamente.

- Y el señor perfecto es Ace- dijo señalando a Ace.

- Ja-Ja- muy gracioso Shun- respondió con una expresión graciosa, mientras Alice y Dan no aguantaron la risa y comenzaban a reír.

- Mucho gusto… soy Alice Gehabich- se presentó la susodicha con más confianza en los niños. Shun, Dan y Ace salieron dejando que la pelinaranja se cambiara la ropa para ir a jugar al patio. Una vez afuera el ojimarrón y el ojinegro miraban pícaramente a Shun, el cual debido a que estaba distraído no notaba.

- Se ve que te gusta Alice ¿verdad Shun?- dijo directamente Dan. Para sorpresa de ambos Shun se sonrojó visiblemente, pero eso no evitó que negara la "acusación" del castaño.

- Tsk… ya quisieras… si eso fuera verdad se lo hubiera dicho- respondió altaneramente el moreno. Iba a agregar algo más cuando de repente sale Alice lista para salir al patio a jugar.

Después de un rato de silencio llegan a un pequeño parque… solo que este está dentro del castillo. Rápidamente Dan y Ace apartan dos de los tres columpios para ellos. Shun solo los mira de mala manera, y le cede el columpio a la pelinaranja que se ocultaba tras él. Ella agradeció y se sentó mientras Shun la columpiaba lentamente. Dan y Ace quedaron boquiabiertos.

- Préstanoslo un rato Alice- dijeron al unísono Ace y Dan mientras se llevaban o más bien arrastraban al pelinegro. Al estar distanciados de la pelinaranja lo miraron acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Shun serenamente como siempre.

- ¿Por qué actúas así con ella? ¿Acaso es una bruja? o… ¿Es por otro motivo?- comentó Ace enfatizando la última parte, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el ojidorado.

- Actúo como siempre… no se dé que rayos hablan- dijo para soltarse del agarre de sus "secuestradores" y volver a la dirección de la pelinaranja, que pacientemente los esperaba.

Al volver saludaron habitualmente a Alice, luego de un rato comenzaron a jugar. Si no era el juego de las escondidas era a atraparse mutuamente. Luego de un rato se sentaron en la sombra de un árbol de jacaranda. Debido al cansancio todos cayeron dormidos, Ace estaba dormido de lado al pie del árbol, Dan dormía a "pierna suelta", mientras que Shun estaba semidormido en el tronco y Alice tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro del ojidorado.

El atardecer era muy evidente. Poco a poco los infantes se fueron levantando, de repente se dejó ver Kaoru con una bandejita que colocó en una pequeña mesa para luego hacerle unas señas de que se acercaran. Dan captó rápidamente el mensaje y avanzó corriendo a su máxima velocidad… era la merienda. Alice aún poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos se colocó detrás del pelinegro y poco a poco se acercó. Al abrir la bandeja los niños tenían estrellas en lugar de ojos. Había una rebanada pastel de chocolate para cada quien, y un vaso de leche.

Prosiguieron a comer no sin antes dar un agradecimiento a Kaoru. Al notar el gran silencio Dan intentó romper aquella incómoda situación.

- Etto… ¿Cuándo vendrán Mira y Runo?- preguntó el castaño, el cual incluso en contra de su voluntad sus mejillas tomaron un liviano color carmín.

- Llegarán mañana- espetó Shun calmado.- ¿Tanto extrañas a Runo?- mencionó con su típico tono burlesco. Haciendo que el peliverde soltara unas carcajadas- Tú no tienes de que reírte… de seguro que lloras por Mira- atacó nuevamente el moreno haciendo que Ace soltara el trocito de pastel que estaba a punto de ingerir.

Shun siguió molestando a sus amigos, los cuales le volvían el ataque pero no con su "querida" prometida, si no con Alice. Fabia que estaba cerca de allí escuchó todo eso, y sintió un gran enojo. Decidida buscó a Kaoru y le ordenó que la llevara a merendar con los chicos. Ella no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

- Hola queridos amigos- saludó la peliazul con una perturbadora sonrisa. Dan y Ace solo la miraron seriamente, Alice se colocó en uno de los lados del pelinegro y este le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa para evitar atraer miradas.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Fabia?- fue al grano Kazami. Fabia esperó a que Kaoru se retirara y decidió hablar.

- Solo vine a familiarizarme con tus amiguitos y esa cosa- espetó señalando a la pelinaranja, la cual solo bajó la mirada.

Shun al notar que Alice se había sentido mal por el comentario de su futura mujer le lanzó una mirada de muy pocos amigos. Fabia solo encogió los hombros y prosiguió su comida.

El lugar que antes tenía una sensación de agrado cambió repentinamente a una de incomodidad con la llegada de Fabia, como si se tratase de una catástrofe.  
>Unos minutos más tarde Ace, Dan y Shun decidieron ir al cuarto de la pelinaranja. Sin siquiera preguntarle la llevaron con ellos, dejando en el jardín a una molesta peliazul.<p>

- Detesto a esa niñita… solo se acapara mi atención- murmuró Fabia tomando su vaso de leche que le faltaba por ingerir.

* * *

><p><strong>Muajaja termine rápido el capitulo ^^<br>Conforme avanzo a la historia más detesto a esa alíen ¬.¬  
>Críticas, sugerencias, dudas, quejas, amenazas, todo será bien recibido :3<br>Analice: **_jeje claro, era obvio que Shun le diría algo como eso ¬w¬ y sip, por ahora Alice se quedará en el palacio. Pero poco a poco se complicarán las cosas.  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Si, al menos en el fic Fabia no me agrada nada de nada (quizás luego vea que hacer con ella), y es posible que luego se sepa que gana el papa de Shun haciendo eso o tal vez no ¬w¬ *vocecita de intriga* jeje  
>Gracias por el review!<br>PD: gracias por la ayuda ;)_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_jeje debe ser un peligro tenerte de enemiga (pobre Fabia… me compadezco) Muchas gracias por tu comentario :)_

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustara ^^  
>A ver que se me ocurre para el próximo capítulo <em>

**ximsol182: **_Si en algunos capis se ve el interes de Kazami por ella… pero aun así no dejare de querer el ShunxAlice jejeje es mi pareja adorada así que por mi no importa. En mi opinión mira no es mala sino que al inico de la serie se ve atraída a Dan (repito ATRAIDA) pero realmente se ve interesada en Ace xD  
>Muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_jeje muchas gracias ^^ … ¬w¬ me diste una excelente idea con la caida de Fabia entre unos arbustos… veré que hago con eso xD  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Hikari Kazami: **_ok xD muchas gracias. Enserio me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^^  
>Gracias por el review <em>

**Blackrose2797: **_Muchas gracias ^^ Me agrada saber que te gustan mis historias n||n  
>Y si yo opino igual, no odio a Fabia siempre y cuando no esté con Shun ¬.¬<br>gracias por el review ^^_

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>


	5. Nuevas amigas

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Los chicos se dirigían apresuradamente, pero Kaoru alcanzó a tomar a Alice de la muñeca provocando que Shun se detuviera para ver que ocurría.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa, Kaoru-san?- preguntó gentilmente Alice, Shun se dirigía a la mujer con el seño fruncido pero antes que pudiera decir algo ella se adelantó.

- Mira y Runo han llegado- soltó con una sonrisa. Tan solo escucharon esos nombres Dan y Ace bajaron rodando de las escaleras para correr al vestíbulo. El pelinegro y la pelinaranja agradecieron y fueron caminando.

Al llegar se veía a un castaño abrazando de "alegría" a una niña peliazul, mientras que Ace intercambiaba palabras con una niña de cabello anaranjado.

- Hola Shun- saludaron Runo y Mira.

Runo Misaki, 6 años, cabello azul corto a los hombros y sujeto en dos pequeñas coletas, y un par de ojos de tono verdoso.

Mira Clay, 6 años, cabello anaranjado y corto, ojos azules celeste y un poco más pequeña que Runo.

Shun les devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa. Pero se extrañó con la cara de confusión de las chicas, les siguió la mirada para fijarse en Alice… cierto, había olvidado presentarla.

- Ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga- Mencionó Shun y un leve sonrojo apareció en la ojimarrón. Runo y Mira sonrieron ampliamente.

- Es genial tener a otra chica en nuestro grupo- comentó Runo con una risa que mostraba confianza. Alice asintió y luego sonrió.

Estuvieron platicando animadamente pero en un descuido de los chicos Mira aprovechó a contarles algo a sus amigas.

- Chicas… ¿Pueden venir una ratito?- preguntó Mira sonrojada. Al asentir literalmente arrastró a Alice y Runo a otra parte –Adivinen qué- retó la pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron intrigadas al unísono Runo y Alice.

- Hace unos minutos… más precisa, cuando llegamos- pausó la conversación, tomó un poco de aire y siguió – ¡Ace me susurró que me había extrañado!- gritó alegremente. Todas dieron un "gritito" de emoción.

- Espero que Keith no se entere- dijo Runo entre risas.

- ¿Keith?- preguntó Alice. Era normal después de todo ella no lo conocía.

- Si es hermano mayor de Mira- soltó Runo –aunque siempre la cuida más de lo debido- mencionó mientras se dirigían con los chicos.

Fueron un momento al salón de música. Realmente esperaban poder encontrar algo entretenido y conociendo a Runo o Mira se pondrían a tocar algo de música.

- Pareciera como si la niñita me estuviera siguiendo- dijo Fabia que se encontraba sentada en la banca del piano. Alice tragó saliva y se colocó tras Shun.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Runo de mala manera. En sí nunca se había agradado con Fabia, y si molestaba a Alice la molestaba a ella.

- Vine a pasar el rato- mencionó con dirección a la salida – pero con ver el rostro de la sirvienta, se me aguó la diversión- mencionó cruelmente.  
>Todos le dirigieron una mirada de pocos amigos. A ninguno de ellos se le hacía o parecía agradable aquella niña.<p>

Después de la partida de Fabia, los chicos comenzaron a jugar, y en algunos casos usaban algún instrumento.

- Oigan chicos tengo una idea- sugirió gentilmente Runo. Todos le dedicaron una mirada de intriga.

- ¿Una idea?... Es el fin del mundo- gritó Dan una de sus bromas, muy pesada para el gusto del la peliazul. La cual se acercó y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara.

- Haber si así se te quita lo idiota- le gritó muy enojada Runo. Alice iba a levantarse para ver si el castaño estaba bien pero fue detenida por Shun.

- Está bien, le suele pasar a menudo- mencionó con una gran tranquilidad, Alice aceptó esto y se volvió a sentar en su sitio.

- Que salvaje- susurró Dan, pero para su desgracia esto llegó a los oídos de la ojiverde.

- Dan… si fuera tú… ruego por mi vida- le sugirió nerviosa Mira. Dan escuchó el consejo pero en vez de rogar comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por Runo.

Shun le puso el pie y el castaño tropezó lo que le dio la oportunidad a Runo de atraparlo. Ella lo tomó del cuello de la camisa que usaba y lo intentaba estrangular en el suelo, el pobre castaño no podía hacer nada más que pedir aire mientras se tornaba de un color azulado.

- ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eres!- protestó el castaño en contra del moreno.

- De los que toman venganza por lo que dicen en momentos oportunos para mí- sonrió sarcásticamente Shun. Dan lo mataba con la mirada.

- ¿No crees que es suficiente?- intentó calmarla Ace, pero se ganó una mirada que transmitía una advertencia que si no era obedecida se ganaba una muerte certera. El ojinegro no pudo hacer nada más sabio que ocultarse tras Mira.

- Vamos Runo, cálmate- la tranquilizaron ambas pelinaranjas. Ella soltó de mala gana al castaño que apenas recuperaba su color habitual.

- Ahora sí, ¿Cuál era tu idea?- preguntó nerviosa Alice al notar la expresión de muerte que tenía su amiga.

- Ah claro lo olvidaba- mencionó Runo con una risa cargada de inocencia. Tal y como si nada hubiese pasado -¿Qué tal si jugamos a la princesa y el caballero?- ofreció Runo.

- No es mala idea- gritaron las dos chicas restantes. Los chicos no querían pero al ver que faltaba el valiente príncipe y caballero comenzaron a pelear quien sería.

Runo imaginó que algo como eso ocurriría así que sacó una hoja de papel y un lápiz y comenzó a escribir el nombre de cada personaje y se los entregó a Alice.  
>La ojimarrón no se fijó que tanto Shun como Runo intercambiaron una risa cargada de maldad, se había propuesto algo… algo que podría lastimar o traumar al niño de cabellos castaños.<p>

-Dejen de pelear- dijo Alice llamando la atención de los chicos y luego mostrando tres papeles que Runo le entregó –aquí están anotados los papeles restantes, será a la suerte- mencionó la ojimarrón riendo. Para luego ver como los niños tomaban un papelito y lo desdoblaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews… no tienen idea de lo que me alegran ^^<br>Aquí dejo el quinto capítulo para continuar con el sexto *O***

**Analice: **_Jeje aquí puse la conti (notoriamente xD) y si a mi tambien me agradan lo que le hacen a Shun y es cierto Alice… no te dejes intimidar por esa alien ¬.¬  
>Muchas gracias por el review! ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jajaja quien diría desde que la viste la odias xD me gustaria escuchar (en este caso leer) tus sugerencias o ideas ^^ si tienes alguna no dudes en decirme ;)  
>Gracias<em>

**alicexxshun: **_No te preocupes claro que le gusta Alice… solo que sigue en su etapa de negación pero mas vale que salga de ella pronto ¬.¬  
>Por lo visto el pobre de Keith tiene cada vez más seguidoras xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review_

**Night Whisper-6:**_ ¬w¬ no está mal la idea de la jauria de cachorros xD solo que si la matan no tender a quien torturar -w-  
>Muchas gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje si creo que es un poco notorio un tantito de DanxRuno (al estilo masoquista pero lo está xD) y me gustó mucho tu idea muchas gracias por ella ;) saldrá en el próximo capítulo  
>Gracias por la idea y el review!<em>

**LaRoussSeidy:**_Kyajaja por lo visto lees mas rápido que yo… yo me tardé 30 minutos ^^U je yo igual eh pensado que Fabia suele parecer emo n.n más cuando se hace la sufrida ¬.¬  
>Etto… por que no en vez de torturar al pobre de Lync torturas a Spectra? *intentando convencer* xD<br>Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**ximsol182: **_Si, pero creo que ya son todos xD me alegra que te guste y espero y te agrade este capítulo ^^  
>Gracias ;)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jejeje hasta tú lo aceptas are-chan ^U^ y no hay de que con el permiso estaré esperando el fic :)  
>Suerte y gracias ;)<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Si pero ya vez… no se da cuenta que sola se está describiendo xD  
>Si te gustó el capitulo anterior te gustará el próximo (gracias a una idea que me dio sakari-san) xD<br>Gracias por el review_

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Si y ahora se unen a la fiesta Mira y Runo xD… muchas gracias por el review_

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Juguemos un juego

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun sonrió victorioso, Ace encogió los hombros después de todo no era tan malo mientras que el castaño enrojeció de ira y vergüenza pero al ver la mirada asesina de la peliazul mejor guardó silencio.<p>

- ¿Qué les tocó?- preguntó curiosa Mira.

- Escudero, no está tan mal- confesó Ace. Mira se sonrojó, ella era la segunda princesa así que le tocaría "casarse" con Ace.

- Príncipe y caballero… lógico- presumió Shun con el pulgar en alto. Alice sonrió aliviada al menos le tocaría ser la compañera de Shun.

- C-Caballo- mencionó avergonzado Dan. Todos no pudieron contener la risa y se estaban muriendo entre carcajadas –No le veo nada de gracioso- reclamó Dan, pero se sorprendió que Runo reía maléficamente.

- Soy el dragón… el fuerte dragón que acaba con el inocente caballo- rió divertida Runo.

- P-Pero el caballero te mata- murmuró Dan.

- No en nuestra historia- mencionaron Runo y Shun malévolamente. Los demás solo reían nerviosos, esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo para eso.

-Por cierto… falta un personaje, y le queda perfecto a Fabia ¿Será que quiera jugar?- reía burlonamente la peliazul.

- ¿Q-Que falta?- preguntó no muy convencida de la idea Alice.

- Jeje pues… realmente lo decía en broma- rio nuevamente la peliazul –pero es que en verdad le queda perfecto el papel de bruja- soltó una carcajada.

Ese comentario hizo que todos incluso Alice rieran. Comenzaron a ponerse sus "disfraces" y comenzaron a jugar.

-El Caballero Shun…- hizo pausa el castaño para soltar una sonora carcajada- Jajaja oye Shun… no mientas que tú de caballero no tienes nada- seguía riendo. Shun se acercó a el rompiendo la "escenografía" y darle una patada a Dan.

- ¿Algo más?- Preguntó Shun mordazmente, Dan negó.

- Ahora sí- dijo Dan sobándose su pierna para continuar- El caballero Shun se acercaba al castillo de la princesa Alice, pasó por muchas cosas pero… gracias a su valiente corcel… ¡Auch!- se quejó nuevamente. Shun lo amenazó y subió a la espalda del castaño – gracias a su valentía llegó junto a Ace su fiel escudero y Dan su valiente, apuesto y heroico caballo- fue interrumpido por Ace.

- ¿Caballo?... vaya amigo… te confundí con yegua- bromeó Ace haciendo a todos incluso a la "princesa" reír.

- Muy gracioso- mencionó no tan divertido Dan.

- En vista de que Dan no avanza yo narraré el juego- se autoproclamó Runo –Bien… entonces el dragón le da una paliza al caballo- dijo para luego comenzar a pelear con Dan. Una vez que este estuvo medio inconsciente ella se levantó.

- Bien, luego el príncipe convence al dragón que se vuelva bueno y el acepta- dijo estrechando la mano con Shun como si la pérdida del "corcel" no fuera nada –Luego llega y el escudero despierta a la princesa Mira, solo falta la princesa Alice- Mencionó la peliazul mirando a Ace cargando en su espalda a Mira y luego con una traviesa risa en su rostro, sin duda que tenía algo en mente.

–Pero el hechizo de la bruja Fabia consistía en que solo un beso podía despertarla- finalizó Runo.  
>Shun y Alice se sonrojaron y miraron acusatoriamente a Runo. Ella esperaba el beso para gritar de alegría.<br>- De acuerdo- dijo Shun con su orgullo en pie. Se acercó a donde estaba Alice que lo miraba nerviosa y le plantó un beso en la frente –Listo, la princesa despierta se rompe el hechizo y ya- intentó dar por terminado el juego Shun.

- Se casa con la princesa- continuó Runo jalando el brazo de Shun para que rodeara la cintura del Alice. Ambos niños se sonrojaron- y vivieron felices por siempre- terminó con el pulgar en alto.

- No tenías que ser tan pesada, creí que teníamos tregua- recordó el moreno separándose sonrojado de la pelinaranja.

- Tregua… contra Dan- añadió con victoria la peliazul.

Dieron por terminado el juego. Ace y Dan cargaron las maletas de las chicas y las colocaron en una habitación. La noche sería lluviosa… nada extraño para un cercano invierno. Estuvieron platicando un rato en la habitación del moreno y luego cayendo la noche se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. De nuevo los molestos relámpagos se presentaron, Alice titubeó para dirigirse a su cuarto pero antes de que pudiera salir Shun la jaló.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí?- preguntó el pelinegro sonrojado. Mentalmente agradecía a la oscuridad que no permitía ver su rubor. Alice sonrió y asintió.

La noche se volvió más oscura. Las pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en grandes cantidades golpeando las grandes ventanas de la habitación y luego eran acompañadas por estruendosos rayos.

Alice se cubría temerosamente con las sábanas, sentía frío, miedo, y también cansancio. Estúpida pesadilla… ¿Por qué tenía que despertarla?

_- ¿Shun?- llamaba la pelinaranja sin encontrar respuesta -¿Shun?- repitió_

_Estaba oscuro…solo… no veía nada. Se sentía atrapada… ¿En dónde estaba?  
>De repente Alice caminó hacia una luz. Apareció en la habitación del moreno. Logró ver a su amigo sentado en la cama y se acercó a él corriendo con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. No se dio cuenta hasta acercarse que las lágrimas caían de la cara del ojidorado.<em>

_- Tonta…-susurraba Shun. Al parecer estaba molesto o decepcionado con alguien._

_- Shun… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin lograr llamar la atención del menor._

_- ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme aquí solo?... ¿No ves que eras lo único que en verdad apreciaba?- murmuraba el pelinegro. Alice lo miró confundida y intentó animarlo pero cuando se acercó a tocarlo se asustó al notar que ella lo podía atravesar… ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

_- ¿Por qué tenías que morir, Alice?- al escuchar esto la pelinaranja se quedó paralizada. Comenzó a temblar y poco a poco veía como estaba todo oscuro._

-Desteto las pesadillas- susurraba Alice.

Un brillante rayo alumbró el oscuro cielo y Alice brincó del susto. Shun se despertó lentamente y se giró para ver a su amiga temblando de frío y a la vez miedo.  
>Perezosamente se levantó de su cama sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja. Abrió su armario y sacó un cobertor más grueso. Luego de eso se acercó a Alice y la cubrió con la manta, debido a que estaba muy ancha también se cubrió el.<p>

- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?- preguntó preocupado el moreno. Alice asintió temerosa.

- ¿Te gustaría decirme de que se trataba?- agregó Shun aun adormilado, pero suficientemente despierto para atender a Alice.

- En que… yo… estaba muerta- soltó la información y liberó algunas lágrimas. Shun abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

- Créeme, que para que tú estuvieras muertas… tendrían que pasar sobre mí- le aseguró sonrojado. No podía verse, pero se imaginaba del mismo color que un tomate.

- G-Gracias- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa. Nerviosa se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Shun. El solo rio.

- Tonta, ya duérmete- dijo devolviéndole un beso. Pero a diferencia de ella él se lo dio en la frente. Alice sonrojó y cerró los ojos, esperando poder conciliar el sueño.

Shun suspiró y la jaló un poco hacia él. Le rodeó la cintura formando un cálido abrazo, tanto para brindarle un poco más de calor y para disminuirle un poco el miedo.  
>Alice tenía una extraña sensación. Una mezcla entre calor y protección, se sentía tan bien dormir abrazada con Shun. Después de todo el es su mejor amigo.<br>Ella se aferró al brazo del moreno y hundió su frente en su pecho, su corazón se comenzaba a calmar del miedo y poco a poco comenzó a conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje en lo personal me gustó mucho este capítulo. No hay mucho que decir, no subí el capitulo ayer porque el modem dejó de funcionar, y no fue hasta hoy que me digné a revisarlo y tenía mal conectados los cables ._.U<strong>

**Sakari1495: **_Si xD un poco masoquista. La idea del juego me encantó pero le cambien al juego de la princesa (mi diversión cuando pequeña *O*) muchas gracias por las ideas hasta ahora ;)  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Ok muchas gracias ^^  
>Lyncyo: que lo torture! que lo torture!  
>Spectra: se ve que me odian no?<br>Lync: no te odiamos…  
>Yo: habla por ti ¬.¬ y más vale que Keith y tú no canten victoria antes de tiempo porque soy capaz de reemplazarte con Lync ¬w¬<br>Gracias por el review Seidy-san (y por una idea que me otorgaste sin querer) ^^_

**Analice: **_Y aun continuó su tortura xD se pasaron de malos Shun y Runo  
>aunque si sobrevive ;)<br>muchas gracias por el review _

**Alicelove001: **_Aquí la idea de Sakari xD  
>Bueno… solo diré que Fabia es altanera por ahora ;) se verán más sorpresas adelante<br>Gracias por el review!_

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Una pelea y una mala noticia

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Una fría mañana de invierno. En una amplia habitación se podía ver a un joven de 17 años durmiendo plácidamente, en su desnudo pecho reposaba la cabeza de una linda joven de 15 años. Ambos dormían brindándose calor mutuo. Los rayos del sol obligaron al moreno abrir lentamente sus ojos, bostezó y miró la cabellara anaranjada que reposaba sobre él.<br>Unos minutos después ella despertó y al notar su ubicación se levantó totalmente sonrojada, para inmediatamente disculparse con su amigo.

- No se dé que rayos te disculpas- mencionó entre risas el pelinegro.

Alice iba a reclamar algo, pero al ver la escasa vestimenta del pelinegro se sonrojó aún más y se cubrió los ojos para después girarse al otro lado.

- ¿Podrías ponerte tu playera?- preguntó Alice aún sonrojada. Shun comenzó a reír sonoramente.

- Vamos… anoche dormiste sobre mí ¿y ahorita te sonrojas?- comentó divertido.

- Pero de seguro fuiste tú el que me acomodó en la noche… por cierto- mencionó para luego pausar la pelinaranja -¿Está bien que siga durmiendo contigo?- preguntó Alice sonrojada. Desde que eran chicos ella solía dormir con el pelinegro en noches lluviosas o tormentosas y se hizo una costumbre.

- ¿Quieres irte?- preguntó Shun evitando sonar triste. Le agradaba la presencia de la pelinaranja y la idea que ella se fuera a su habitación no le agradaba.

- Realmente no pero… ¿Es correcto?... digo, antes dormíamos juntos pero éramos unos niños- le recordó la pelinaranja. Por un lado quería estar con él, estaba enamorada de Shun… pero no había manera que ambos pudieran estar juntos, aunque por otro lado quería alejarse, así quizás con suerte lograba olvidarlo y evitarse problemas con Fabia.

- No le veo nada de malo… solo duermes aquí- mencionó Shun. Al ver la inseguridad en Alice tomó cartas en el asunto – seguirás aquí, es todo. Fin de la discusión- "sentenció" el moreno, para luego ir al baño a tomar una ducha.

Alice solo rió para sus adentros, le parecía divertido ver al frío príncipe actuando como un pequeño caprichoso. Alice salió de la habitación del moreno para irse a bañar y vestir en su alcoba. Se colocó un par de zapatos tipo pantufla y caminó pesadamente a su habitación, caminaba con un cobertor encima debido a su ligera vestimenta y la fresca brisa que se percibía en los corredores.

Caminaba con un lento paso y no se percató que Fabia la miraba molesta. Fabia se acercó sin producir sonido detrás de la pelinaranja.

- Vaya, veo que eres del otro tipo de dama de compañía ¿eh?- se burló la peliazul. Alice la miró confundida y al ver su cuerpo con ese ligero vestuario se imaginó lo que ella pensaba. –Vestida así pareces su prostituta personal- mencionó Fabia con ira y burla.

Alice bajó la mirada. Era cierto que era sospechoso que ella aún durmiera con el pelinegro, pero no hacían nada indebido. Fabia detestaba que ella siendo su prometida Shun no le dejara entrar a su habitación, mientras que esa mocosa entrara cuando quisiera y encima durmiera con él.  
>El simple hecho de imaginarse a "su" pelinegro profundamente dormido y abrazado con esa, la ponía de malas.<p>

- N-No te imagines cosas que no son Fabia- le dijo en voz baja pero audible la pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- le retó Fabia a que repitiera lo dicho. Alice frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las peleas pero ya no permitiría que Fabia la tratara peor que un animal.

- ¡Que no imagines cosas que no son!- le exclamó Alice de frente a la ojiverde. Esta por su parte indignada le lanzó una bofetada a la ojimarrón, Alice no quería tener problemas… pues ella tenía las de perder.

- No me hables de esa manera ¿oíste?- dijo girándose para marcharse pero le dirigió la mirada de nuevo –Por cierto… irás a nuestra boda ¿No?- sonrió con sorna la peliazul para luego girarse- Lo siento, Alice- se disculpó sinceramente para sus adentros.

Alice bajó la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior… de todas las personas que podría tener como prometida, ¿Por qué ella?

Siguió llorando en silencio. Luego de un rato se levantó pesadamente para continuar su camino a su cuarto, más que por tomarse un cálido baño era para evitar que el pelinegro la viera llorando.  
>Al llegar llenó la tiña y entró al agua, estuvo un rato pensando en silencio. Se levantó dispuesta a secar su cuerpo y comenzar a cambiarse. Al salir del baño no se esperaba encontrar con alguien.<p>

- Tardaste- comentó Shun que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras descansaba en la cama de la pelinaranja.

- Lo siento- respondió con pocas ganas. Esto fue fácilmente notado por el pelinegro que se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la pelinaranja, para luego colocar su mano en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?- fue directo. Ella puso una cara de desentendida y el arqueó la ceja indicando que no le mintiera, ella suspiró y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

- Una… discusión con Fabia- susurró. Shun la miró pidiéndole detalles –Ella me dijo… pues es que no quiero que le reclames nada- se detuvo Alice.

Shun le dio la promesa de no decirle nada con tal que le explicara que le ocurría. A última hora Alice tuvo que aceptar.

- Ella me dijo que parecía… tu prostituta personal- mencionó evadiendo la mirada del pelinegro por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Shun se molesto… Fabia había cruzado el límite. Antes de que se fuera a decirle algo a la peliazul Alice lo tomó de la manga –Prometiste no reclamarle nada- dijo cabizbaja.

-De acuerdo- se resignó el moreno para sentarse a un lado de Alice. Ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. No quería separarse pero si Fabia seguía así de insistente no quedaría de otra.

Shun fue llamado por su padre, se despidió de Alice y se dirigió a la habitación de los monarcas. Entró rápidamente ansioso por terminar con tanto de que hacer.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó secamente Shun. Aún seguía molesto por el trato de Fabia con Alice.

- Solo te aviso… la boda será en una semana- soltó la bomba Kenji. Yukiko solo bajó la mirada… ella se imaginaba los sentimientos de su hijo respecto a la pelinaranja, Fabia sonreía cínicamente. Shun se quedó paralizado de no ser porque se veía que respiraba entrecortadamente se confundiría con una estatua… ¿Una semana? ¿Tan rápido? Antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido - ¿Alguna queja? –mencionó esperando un No el monarca mayor. Shun guardó silencio e hizo una reverencia para luego salir molesto.

- ¿Por qué le haces eso?- interrogó molesta la madre de Shun. Kenji arqueó la ceja.

- A que te refieres- se hizo el desentendido. El no quería obligarlo, solo quería forzarlo a que Shun se acostumbrara a pelear por lo que en verdad deseaba.  
>Sin que Yukiko se diera cuenta le pidió a Kaoru que llamara a Fabia. Necesitaba pedirle un favor.<p>

- Lo siento Shun- susurró Yukiko.

Shun caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos con una expresión de tristeza y enojo entremezclados. Se topó con Dan el cuál lo habló pero igualmente Shun ignoró.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó la peliazul. El castaño suspiró… al parecer ya se había enterado.

- No le cayó muy bien la noticia de su compromiso con ella- murmuró el castaño. Runo solo lo miró con una expresión de compasión –Imagínate como se pondrá Alice cuando se entere- susurró Dan.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeje ya voy por el séptimo capi ¡WI! A ver si subo mañana o el domingo el próximo.<br>Sakari1495: **_Jeje esta vez creo que se pasaron Shun y Runo. Pobre Dan, no tenía culpa de nada y salió torturado. Pensé que sería bueno un beso en los labios, pero recordando que eran niños mejor en la frente (me parece más adorable *W*) muchas gracias por el review ^^ _

**LaRoussSeidy: **_No lo hagas caso a Lync. El turno es del que llegue primero ;) Me gustó la conti de tu fic (solo que pobre Lync… terminará traumado)  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Muchas gracias ;) y me agrada saber que te gustó el capi.  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Aquí la conti ;) muchas gracias por el review… ojalá y te guste este capítulo  
>Me compadezco de ti Keith… sobrevive xD<br>Gracias por el review (otra vez xD)_

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje lo mismo pensé pero creo que Fabia no iba a querer jugar con ellos xD que mal por ella. Tu presentimiento, pues… no confirmo o niego nada solo que se sabrá en los próximos capítulos ^^U  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_No mucha tortura… por ahora ¬w¬ no te preocupes Danny baja su comida y ni quien lo pare TT-TT y en cuento al Dan y Runo de mi vida… los veré en una semana más (una semana de paz para mí xD) espero tu fic ;)  
>Gracias por el review are-chan!<br>PD: el cambio que te dije que habría era que los próximos capis ellos ya son grandes (notoriamente)_

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Muchas gracias ^^ (de hecho esa fue mi parte favorita ¬w¬)  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje si realmente adore a Runo en este capítulo *W*  
>No te preocupes… el sueño solo fue excusa para hacer que Shun abrazara a Alice ;) jeje nada más eso.<br>Gracias por le review ^^_

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Perdoname

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Shun salió del palacio y brincó la barda que negaba el paso al poblado. El<p>

cambió su dirección a un pequeño río que estaba a una distancia intermedia del castillo. Al llegar suspiró pesadamente, se sentó debajo de un árbol y sonrió melancólicamente. Ese sitio era de los más visitados por la pelinaranja y él de niños.

Mientras tanto Alice se acercó a Dan para preguntar sobre el paradero del moreno. Tenía un buen rato buscándolo y no daba con él.

- Dan… ¿Has visto a Shun?- preguntó preocupada.

- Salió del castillo… de seguro a de andar por el río o el bosque- comentó seguro. Alice agradeció y tomó dirección hacia allá.

Caminaba decidida… pero al llegar al oscuro bosque se detuvo rápidamente. Ella nunca había entrado sola, siempre Shun la acompañaba ¿Podría pasar ella sola?  
>Alice tragó saliva y comenzó a correr intentando terminar de recorrer ese tétrico lugar rápidamente. Pudo ver un rayo de luz que le dio más fuerzas de voluntad, no calculó bien y tropezó con unos arbustos sorprendiendo al moreno que corrió a ayudarla.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cuando Alice se logró tranquilizar.

- Vine a buscarte… ¿Qué más?- mencionó recuperando el aliento. Shun la miraba atentamente, definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella, pero por desgracia también estaba encadenado a Fabia –Creo que tanto correr me dio calor- mencionó Alice para colocar su mano en su frente. Shun sonrió y le tendió la mano, Alice la tomó confundida.

- ¿Tienes calor?- preguntó Shun con una risa. Alice asintió dudosa. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo él la jaló a la orilla del río e hizo que ambos cayeran al agua, esta estaba algo fría por la estación en la que se hallaban. Alice logró sacar su cabeza del agua y tomar aire. Shun se carcajeaba.

- Veo que aun actúas infantilmente- dijo entre risas la pelinaranja mientras sacaba su lengua. Shun reía.

- Pera que gesto tan maduro acabas de hacer- se excusó mientras una risa de burla surcaba sus labios, Alice no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse.

Estuvieron un buen rato jugando entre el agua y después de que su temperatura corporal bajó salieron a la orilla. Respiraban agitadamente, Alice se levantó para estirarse un poco. Al hacer esto Shun se sonrojó drásticamente nunca había visto a su amiga con ciertos aires provocadores. Estaba mojada de la ropa y las telas se adherían a las curvas de la pelinaranja. Shun agitó la cabeza bruscamente para intentar desvanecer esos pensamientos.

Luego de un rato se movieron y se recostaron en el tronco de un árbol. Alice titiritaba de frío ella no estaba muy acostumbrada al agua helada, Shun notó esto y la jaló hacia el haciendo que la espalda de la chica reposara en su pecho, para luego pasar sus brazos rodeando el cuello de la ojimarrón.  
>Alice se sonrojó, pero no reclamó por dos sencillos motivos: el primero, Shun estaba cálido y al estarla abrazando le trasmitía parte de su calor a ella; segundo, le gustaba sentir el cuerpo del moreno cercano al suyo, sentía una sensación de protección rodeándola. Se mantuvieron varios minutos así y sin poder evitarlo ella quedó dormida.<p>

- S-Shun… creo que deberíamos volver ya anocheció- mencionó una adormilada Alice. Ella aún seguía rodeada por los brazos del moreno.

- Tengo sueño, además está muy oscuro… capaz y nos perdemos- suspiró el pelinegro –será mejor esperar a mañana- susurró al notar que la joven volvió a caer dormida. Solo sonrió despierta Alice era hermosa y dormida la confundía fácilmente con un ángel debido a su expresión de paz en el rostro.

El sol anunciaba su salida con los primeros rayos solares, una peliazul transitaba entre los arbustos del bosque totalmente molesta. Que no la dejara dormir con él es una cosa, pero que ni siquiera llegara a dormir era el colmo. Caminó hasta que vio no muy lejos de ella a un muchacho de cabellos negros, ella se acercó pero al ver que en sus brazos tenía a una joven pelinaranja se irritó más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Shun Kazami!- gritó molesta levantando de repente a ambos jóvenes que anteriormente dormían plácidamente. Al intentar correr hacía ellos tropezó con una raíz para luego aterrizar en un arbusto.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Kazami malhumorado. Fabia se levantó muy molesta.

- Entonces no dormiste en tu habitación para venir acá a tener privacidad ¿eh?- mencionó en una cruel burla la peliazul. En verdad que Alice le parecía un gran estorbo.

- ¿Qué?- aludió confundido el pelinegro mientras soltaba ligeramente el agarre con la pelinaranja.

- Que si estuvieron muy ocupados ayer en la noche… si querías acostarte con esa mocosa, por mí no hay problema- se giró con una expresión de burla en su rostro –después de todo para eso son las "damas de compañía" ¿no?- sonrió cínicamente –solo no me asustes con tu ausencia en el palacio- mencionó "preocupada" para irse dejando a una deprimida pelinaranja y un molesto pelinegro.

- No seas un idiota Kazami, ármate de valor y reclámale a tu padre de esto- pensaba para sus adentros Fabia -Todo está listo, solo falta que tu le pidas que anules esta tontería_-_ agregó mentalmente.

_-Kaoru llama a la princesa Fabia- ordenó el monarca. Kaoru se apuró a buscarla y después de un rato Fabia llegó al lugar indicado._

_- ¿Alguna noticia su alteza?- preguntó gentilmente._

_- Tu petición de matrimonio con el príncipe Crawler… fue aceptada- mencionó Kenji con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿¡En serio!... ¡Muchas gracias!- saltaba de alegría Fabia._

_-Pero…- la interrumpió el monarca. De seguro se traía algo en mente._

Alice se zafó del abrazo del moreno para levantarse y caminar con dirección al palacio cabizbaja. Shun notó eso y se incorporó rápidamente para sujetarla del brazo.

- ¿Solo para eso me quieres?- preguntó Alice con su miraba opaca. No quería creerle a Fabia, pero ¿Por qué alguien como él se fijaría en ella?

- ¿En serio le crees?- le regañó con la mirada Shun. Extrañamente su mirada contenía tristeza y decepción con algo de enojo. ¿Acaso creía más en Fabia que en él? –Dime una sola vez en que yo te haya utilizado- recalcó Shun.

Alice giró su cabeza para toparse con la mirada acusatoria del moreno, no podía evitarlo se sentía culpable… realmente no podía confiar en ella entonces… ¿Por qué lo hizo?  
>Recargó su frente en el pecho del moreno, este solo suspiró y la abrazó dándole a entender una disculpa.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ola! aquí con el octavo capítulo… estoy destrozada TToTT al fin terminé uno de mis libros favoritos y no me gustó el final… parece inconcluso, ni siquiera una pista de lo que pasa después, ojalá y hagan un tercer libro ¬.¬<strong>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje sip ya crecieron xD aunque no falta mucho para el final ^^U y de una u otra manera Dan si parará una boda ;)  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Según no hacen nada ¬w¬ si pobre Shun… admiraría a alguien que pudiera soportarla por toda la vida OwO jeje y con tu propuesta de tortura a Fabia *levanta la mano* xD  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Realmente en este fic no habrá tortura hacia la alíen… luego se sabrá el porqué xD jeje no te preocupes disfrutaré este tiempo de paz si esos peleoneros y procura no matar a tus hermanos ;)  
>Gracias por el review are-chan!<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jeje nunca creí que le tuvieras respeto a Shun xD pero bueno… si él no se decide a quejarse tendré que obligarlo yo…  
>Muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Sakari1495:**_ O.O de seguro Fabia terminará con depresión Sakari-san ^^U me alegro no ser ella OwO en fin… la conti, jeje creo que subiré pronto el próximo capítulo  
>Gracias por el review :)<em>

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Si esa… bruja… poco faltaba que me fuera encima a intentar matarla ¬.¬ pero como la necesito para el fic me resistí xD  
>muchas gracias por el review ^w^<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Jeje ni modo a veces la intuición se equivoca ^^U y sip Fabia cruzó la rayita *dibujando rayita en el suelo* ¬.¬ estará en problemas… o tal vez no ¬w¬ jeje depende que pase después, talves… ¿Alguna noticia que revele el porqué de su comportamiento?  
>Jeje gracias por el review!<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	9. Reclamo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato caminando finalmente llegaron a su gigantesco hogar. Ambos fueron directo a bañarse y cambiarse la ropa. Después Alice se dirigió al pequeño balcón que solía ir Shun.<p>

- ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de ti?... así todo sería más sencillo- susurraba la joven de ojos chocolate.

Le dolía saber que en poco tiempo sería la boda y ella no pudiera hacer nada para decirle lo que siente, ¿Qué caso tendría si de todas maneras se tendrá que casar con Fabia?

- ¿Alice?- la llamó Shun extrañado que se encontrara en ese lugar. Alice lo miró y sonrió en respuesta de saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó calmadamente Shun.

- Solo pensando- respondió con una tímida risa - ¿Cómo habrá reaccionado Keith a la petición de matrimonio de Ace con Mira?- preguntó entre risas.

- De seguro intentó matarlo, pero su intento de homicidio fue detenido por su hermana- comentó burlesco Kazami.

-¿Y Cuándo será la boda de Dan y Runo?- preguntó Alice. Shun sonrió alegre y triste a la vez.

- En dos días… pero no podré ir- mencionó el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió la pelinaranja asombrada. ¿Shun en verdad no irá a la boda de sus amigos?... ¿Por qué?

- Estaré ocupado- mencionó secamente –Por… la boda mía y de Fabia- soltó bajando la mirada.

Parecía que Alice no podía respirar, su mente se quedó con esa noticia estancada. Se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Shun la siguió pero al intentar abrir notó que tenía seguro colocado. Suspiró y se sentó fuera de la puerta… tarde o temprano abriría.

Llegó la noche y estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Shun escuchó como el seguro era retirado de la puerta, pero esta no se abría. Shun entró sin pedir permiso y al mirar a una de las esquinas vio a la pelinaranja sentada en el suelo.

- ¿No sabes pedir permiso?- mencionó molesta Alice. Estaba temblando, en verdad temía de la oscuridad y detestaba estar rodeada de ella.

- No. Además mírate, estás temblando- le respondió rápidamente Shun. Le tendió la mano y ella la reviró de un golpe, el moreno suspiró y se sentó a su lado -¿Por qué te enojo saber que se acerca la boda?- preguntó

- No me importa- respondió con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión de enojo había cambiado por uno de decepción.

Shun suspiró y tomó la mano de Alice, esta la retiró y Shun la tomó nuevamente. Ella le dirigió la mirada de mala manera, el pelinegro rió burlonamente. Luego la jaló y la sentó sobre sus piernas, la pelinaranja no pudo más que ruborizarse.

- ¿Qué haces?...- preguntó pero Shun le indicó que guardara silencio y escuchara. Ella asintió por las malas.

- Escucha… sé que es probable que te enojes por lo que te vaya a decir- advirtió Kazami. Alice arqueó la ceja como señal de duda – en primera el motivo por el cual no quiero casarme con ella es por… ti- confesó Shun. Alice se quedó sorprendida, pero no entendió el motivo –no por ti… sino porque a la persona que amo es a ti- le aclaró el moreno.

- Shun… yo…- fue interrumpida Alice

-Y el segundo, es porque no es seguro que haya boda- presumió Shun con una risa de un plan en mente. Alice lo miró dudosa.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó Alice.

- Solo necesito convencer a mi padre- mencionó Shun con una risa nerviosa. Si quería conseguirlo, tendría que ir a reclamarle al rey… y eso era igual a problemas.

Alice sonrió y se levantó de su sitio para extender su brazo ofreciendo ayuda para que Shun se levantara. El la tomó y se levantó para despedirse de Alice obsequiándole un beso en la frente, tenía que ir a hablar con su padre.

Shun salió apurado de la habitación de Alice y comenzó a caminar con dirección al estudio de su padre. No se molestó en avisar, simplemente abrió las puertas e ingresó.

- ¿Y tus modales?- le replicó el mayor. Tenía una idea de a qué se debía la presencia de su hijo pero no quería deducir antes de tiempo.

- Quería hablar contigo- fue al grano Shun. El rey arqueó la ceja… no había duda esa era una costumbre entre el rey y el príncipe- No quiero casarme con Fabia- le protestó Shun.

El pelinegro se veía notoriamente nervioso, pero no quería casarse con alguien que apenas soportaba. Kenji suspiró había hecho lo que estaba esperando, pero quería probar que tan firme se encontraba.

-El matrimonio fue arreglado hace más de diez años- mencionó su padre. Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por el heredero al trono.

- Exacto para entonces yo tenía entre cinco y seis años, ¿qué decisión podría yo tomar?- cuestionó Shun. Estaba extrañamente serio, no mostraba enojo pero tampoco nervios.

- ¿Es por esa muchachita verdad?- le interrogó directamente Shun. El no lo dudó simplemente asintió –De acuerdo. Fabia pasa por favor- mencionó el mayor, Shun dirigió su mirada a la peliazul.

- ¡Por todos los cielos ya era hora!- añadió Fabia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Shun se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Qué?... ¿No te enojaste?- preguntó Shun aún incrédulo.

- No, tu padre me pidió que actuara para obligarte a que fueras firme en tus decisiones- le explicó Fabia. Shun la miró entre molesto y alegre –antes que me digas que le dije cosas terribles a Alice, no te preocupes… me disculparé luego con ella- confirmó honestamente.

- Fabia tu viaje al reino de Ren será en cuatro días. Pueden retirarse- mencionó y luego ordenó Kenji. Ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

En silencio caminaron y llegaron a la habitación de la pelinaranja. Shun dudó en dejar entrar a Fabia pero era tarde, ya había pasado.

- Hola Alice- saludó la peliazul alegremente. La pelinaranja se puso tensa pero se sorprendió al ver que Fabia venía acompañada por el moreno.

- Tienes mucho que explicarme Fabia- sentenció Shun mientras se sentaba en la cama de Alice. Ella no se negó y comenzó a hablar.

- Primero a lo primero, perdón por todo lo que te dije e hice antes Alice. Ahorita te explicaré el porqué de las cosas- mencionó con una sonrisa sincera mientras la pelinaranja asentía un poco incómoda.

* * *

><p><strong>ximsol182: <strong>_jeje pues ya se verá los planes siniestros de Fabia y el papa de Shun ¬w¬ Muajaja… ignora mi risa malvada xD jeje por cierto lamento decepcionarte pero marucho no aparecerá en el fic :(  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jeje yo ya la mate en un fic me sentí… alegre xD jeje si ya no hagas sufrir al pobre de Lync… es suficiente con que lo tacharan de precoz (cosa que es cierto)  
>Lync: OYE! NO ME AYUDES!<br>Yo: pues entonces que te torture ¬¬  
>Lync: TT-TT<br>Jeje gracias por el review!_

**Sakari1495: **_Si! al fin Shun le dijo a su padre *pose de victoria* ahora en el próximo capítulo vendrá la explicación de todo lo que pasó antes ^^U  
>Gracias por el review ^w^<em>

**darkmagicianprincess: **_Si note tu ausencia jeje agradezco que cuando me castigan no me quitan la computadora… hasta ahorita no me ha pasado. Gracias por el review ^^_

**alicexxshun: **_Muchas gracias :) y como el matrimonio ya se anuló… solo falta la explicación de la alíen…perdón, Fabia xD no te preocupes Keith volverá *prestándole un bate* espero y te sirva de algo ¬w¬ gracias por el review ;)_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje pues es que un lo siento no siempre basta ¿no? xD  
>jeje no le hagas caso a tu conciencia la bipolaridad no tiene nada de malo (yo también lo soy en ocasiones)<br>Gracias por el review!_

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Jeje ok muchas gracias y ahora viene la explicación de Fabia… haber que cosas dice ¬w¬ Muchas gracias por el review ^^_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jeje eso espero (por el bien de tus hermanos xD) OwO no dejes que te venzan tus maestros… la tarea es un intento de lavado de cerebro para que los profesores dominen el mundo *riendo psicópatamente*  
>Shun: ¬.¬ tomaste café… ¿Verdad?<br>Yo: claro que no U.U o… tal vez sí ¬w¬  
>Shun: ¬.¬U<br>Jejeje gracias por el review ^^_

**Analice: **_Muajaja Shun ya se rebeló xD y en el próximo es la explicación del porqué de las cosas (sonó a novela ^^U)  
>Con tu pregunta del libro es "crescendo" de Becca Fitzpatrick la continuación de Hush, Hush (me encantó ese libro)y queda de manera inconclusa apenas me enteré que saldrá un tercer libro… pero aproximadamente en un año TT-TT sin contar el tiempo extra para que lo traduzcan *llorando*<br>En fin… gracias por el review!_

**Alicelove001: **_Eso que preguntaste se sabrá a su tiempo *melodrama* jeje de seguro muy pronto xD cada vez sueno más a comercial de novela o cine ^^U  
>Muchas gracias por el review :)<em>

**XxPrincess-ChikxX: **_Pues… realmente no sé qué decir ^^U si no te gustó por la trama pues no hay que hacer jeje aparte de que escribo para que otros comenten mis historias y compartir fics también escribo por gusto propio y en mi punto personal de vista (y gusto) me fascina y no dejará de hacerlo el ShunxAlice si a ti no te gusta la pareja no veo motivo por el cual hayas leído el fic para empezar.  
>Si te gusta el ShunxFabia pues qué bien, te felicito, pero como a mí me gusta el ShunxAlice hizo este fic. No intento que le guste a todos porque tenemos diversos gustos, pero no vendría nada mal tolerar a los demás.<br>Jeje aún así gracias._

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Verdades y perversiones

**Es raro que escriba antes del capítulo jeje pero solo era para una advertencia de Lime en el fic.**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>- Bien, para empezar… el matrimonio que estuvo arreglado hace tiempo era real- comenzó Fabia –Nunca me importó eso realmente, para ser honesta ni atención prestaba. Pero cuando Alice llegó me empecé a sentir ignorada, probablemente mis celos- mencionó con una risita nerviosa.<p>

- Los cuales en ocasiones se pasaban- comentó no muy alegre Shun. A pesar de eso Fabia lo aceptó.

- Pero luego me enteré de que un amigo de mi infancia llamado Ren estaba buscando con quien arreglar un matrimonio, así que le pedí a tu padre que rompiera nuestro trato y el aceptó- soltó Fabia. Shun y Alice se sorprendieron.

- Pero… ¿Por qué haría algo así?- preguntó tímida Alice. Shun esperaba la respuesta.

- Muy fácil. Tú tampoco querías casarte conmigo Shun. Tu padre aceptó pero me pidió que siguiera actuando como si el acuerdo siguiera en pie- respondió Fabia.

- ¿Con qué propósito?- interrogó Shun. Realmente era un problema entender a su padre.

- Para obligarte a que tú te opusieras a él. Es por eso que movió a Alice de la cocina como tu compañía, para que te terminaras enamorando de ella y te pudieras firme en la oposición del matrimonio arreglado- mencionó Fabia.

- En serio que le gusta complicarme la vida- susurró un tanto molesto Shun.

Un leve silencio se formó en la habitación de la pelinaranja. Shun se encontraba pensando desde cuando pudo haberle dicho lo que pensaba y no lo hizo. Fabia soñaba su boda perfecta con Ren y Alice solo se quedó sorprendida.

- Alice… de veras lamento todo lo que te hice pasar pero espero que entiendas que me vi forzada a actuar por que Kenji me lo pidió- se disculpó Fabia realmente avergonzada. Alice sonrió y aceptó sus disculpas- Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo cuatro días para empacar- salió alegre de la habitación de Alice.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron pensativos en la habitación. Y de un momento a otro estallaron en risas.

- De haber sabido que era uno de sus juegos de mal gusto desde cuando hubiera dicho algo- mencionó Shun entre risas.

- Entonces… ¿No hay ningún problema?- preguntó esperanzada Alice. Estaba de espaldas al moreno intentando esconder su rubor.

- No, ninguno- mencionó seductoramente. Alice seguía pensando y no notó la manera en que el pelinegro le respondió.

Shun se levantó sin que Alice lo notara y colocó seguro a la puerta, comenzó a besar a Alice en el cuello, la pelinaranja se sorprendió pero no oponía resistencia alguna. Poco a poco de besos pasaron a caricias y el pelinegro recostó a la chica en la cama quedando él sobre ella.

- Y tú diciendo que Dan era un pervertido con Runo- mencionó sonrojada Alice. Shun le puso una mueca de protesta.

- Quizás… yo sea más pervertido que Dan… difícil de saber ¿No crees?- sonrió burlonamente para luego nuevamente comenzar a besarla.

Lentamente fue quitando las ropas de la pelinaranja mientras ella hacía lo mismo hasta que ambos quedaron descubiertos.  
>Shun miró a Alice con una expresión de duda pero ella afirmó un poco nerviosa.<p>

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó por última vez Shun. Y Alice rodeó el cuello del moreno con sus brazos para luego besarlo.

- ¿Te parece que no?- preguntó juguetonamente. Shun solo rió.  
>Shun comenzó a entrar en la joven lentamente mientras ella tenía una visible mueca de dolor y algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.<p>

- ¿Quieres que me detenga?- le preguntó Shun mientras pausaba las cosas.

- No- dijo firme la pelinaranja. El moreno suspiró entre nervioso y preocupado.

Shun la abrazó protectoramente y ella agradeció.  
>Estuvieron un buen rato unidos, exploraban la boca del otro o jugaban a hacer garabatos invisibles en la piel de su pareja trazándolos con los dedos.<p>

Unos cuantos minutos después y llegaron a la cima de esas placenteras y agradables sensaciones.

- Shun… te quiero, y mucho- mencionó sonrojada la pelinaranja.

- Yo te amo- confesó seguro el moreno, Alice le dirigió la mirada y sonrió sinceramente para luego acurrucarse en sus brazos.  
>Unos minutos después ambos yacían dormidos en la amplia cama mientras un cobertor era su única vestimenta.<p>

Un nuevo día y una buena noticia. Kaoru buscaba apuradamente al príncipe, que era raro que fueran las diez de la mañana y no hubiera señales de vida del moreno. Como último recurso se asomó en la habitación del joven.  
>Al ver a ambos chicos durmiendo en una posición que decía todo lo sucedido salió ruborizada de la habitación.<p>

- Kaoru, ¿Ya hallaste a Shun?- preguntó inocente y preocupada Yukiko. Al ver el estado de su consejera se preocupó aún más –Está adentro ¿Verdad?- preguntó para proseguir a avanzar.

- Por su propio bien déjelo dormir- la interrumpió la mujer –créame que no quiere ver lo que pasa adentro- mencionó cabizbaja para que la reina no notara lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

Yukiko no se dejó vencer y en un descuido de su consejera abrió silenciosamente la puerta asomándose al interior de la habitación.  
>Lo primero que divisó fue a un joven que dormía tranquilamente, y en su pecho descansaba la cabeza de una muchacha pelinaranja que dormía con aire de paz en su alrededor. No había que ser muy observador para notar que ninguno de ellos estaba vestido.<p>

- Que rápido creció mi Shun- gritó la reina fuera de la habitación con una pose de victoria –Espero ser una buena suegra- dijo entre lágrimas.

- Creía que se pondría estérica- mencionó para sus adentros Kaoru.

- Bien, dejémosle descansar. De seguro se cansaron anoche- mencionó Yukiko arrastrando a Kaoru.

En la habitación el sol comenzaba a molestar a la pelinaranja, que debido a la luz terminó abriendo los ojos. Al alzar la vista contempló a un muchacho aparentemente dormido.

- Te amo- susurró sonrojada la pelinaranja. Si bien no se lo había dicho anoche por que le dio pena. Se extrañó al ver que al moreno se le iba formando una gran risa en su rostro y unos segundos después abrió uno de sus ojos mostrando el color dorado que estos poseían.

- Creí que solo me querías- rio en burla al ver que Alice se apuraba a envolverse y formar un bulto dentro de la colcha.

- Etto… y ¿Yukiko o Kaoru no han venido?- preguntó nerviosa sacando la cabeza de su "refugio". Si habían visitado a la habitación quien sabe que reacción habrían tenido.

- Hace unos minutos vino Kaoru seguida de mi madre. Solo entraron cuchichearon algo que no escuche y se fueron creyendo que estaba dormido- mencionó Shun entre risas al ver a Alice de esa manera.

- Será mejor que me cambie de ropa- mencionó para levantarse y entrar al baño corriendo totalmente sonrojada. Shun solo rio.

- Te espero en el comedor- avisó para colocarse unos pantalones y bajar a desayunar.

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda vez que escribo algo así… y no dejo de sentirme rara xD gracias a todos por sus reviews.<strong>

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Si jeje después de 10 años se le prende el cerebrito de abrir la boca ¬.¬  
>Shun: que graciosas son eh? *taza de café en la mano*<br>Yo: Esa no es acaso mi taza? Ò.Ó  
>Shun: era… si, ahora es mia y sora más vale que no le sigas metiendo en la cabeza que tome café<br>Yo: Damela ¬¬  
>En lo que consigo mi taza de vuelta, gracias por el review ^^<br>PD: disfruta de tu paz temporalmente ;)_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Jajaja consideré a meter a marucho con Ren pero terminé con mi poca bondad en dejarle su final feliz. Por cierto Spectra yo que tu me cuido *sarten en la mano*  
>Spectra: oye… esa cosa se me hace familiar…<br>Yo: me la prestó Lync. ¿Algun problema?  
>Spectra: Lync me las va a pagar ¬.¬*<br>Yo: Lo estás amenazando? *mirada asesina*  
>Spectra: no O.O …. mejor me voy *desaparece*<br>En fin ya volverá ¬.¬ jeje gracias por el review ^^_

**arisu-bakugan: **_Jeje si se terminó disculpando con ella, después de todo no era mala xD y no te preocupes mañana es el gran final!  
>Muchas gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jeje si al parecer Kenji tiene el pasatiempo de torturar a Shun jaja vaya padre que es ^^U y si yo igual imagine esa épica batalla "El ganador decide si Ace muere o sobrevive* pero era lógico que Mira vencería xD  
>Gracias por el review!<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jajaja si ya se logró anular el matrimonio de esos dos ahora hay que ver como sigue la verdadera boda ^^  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**Tsubasa Kazami: **_Si, eso último se me ocurrió a último momento xD me alegro que así haya sido  
>Gracias por el review<em>

**ximsol182: **_De hecho no creo que Fabia haya tenido culpa, ya que se vio obligada a seguirle la corriente al siniestro plan malvado del rey jeje pero tienes razón el próximo capítulo ya será el último.  
>Gracias por el review ^^<em>

**Analice: **_Si *luz misteriosa en el cielo aparece* ya era momento que reclamara xD por cierto el libro de crescendo ya salió y se puede descargar ya que tengo entendido que no ha salido aún en español. Pero tienes que leerte primero el de Hush Hush para que le entiendas (ya está en libro y también se puede descargar) a mi parecer es el libro más adictivo que eh leído. Simplemente no podía dormir por imaginarme el final. Solo que la continuación tendré que esperarme para leerla TT-TT  
>Muchas gracias por tu review ^^<em>

**Alicelove001: **_Jajaja si ya era hora que el orgulloso TARADO abriera la bocota  
>Shun: estoy aquí sabes?<br>Yo: si… era para que me escucharas ¬.¬  
>En fin muchas gracias por tu review ^^<em>

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>El pelinegro recorría el camino al comedor con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro. Entró al comedor y pidió su desayuno. A los pocos minutos aparece Yukiko acompañada de Kaoru.<p>

- Fuimos a tu habitación y te como estabas dormido no te despertamos… ¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó directamente la madre de Shun. La reacción del moreno no fue otra que ahogarse con su bebida.

- Eso es privado- reclamó sonrojado. Para luego recibir una sonrisa pícara de su madre.

- De acuerdo, solo quería avisar que su boda será mañana- anunció segura, Shun se quedó paralizado. Se le hizo la falta de insistencia en el interrogatorio de su madre.

- ¿Cómo lo hicieron para apurarse tanto?- mencionó incrédulo el pelinegro.

- Sin más detalles, solo diré eso. Mejor prepárate, ya todo está listo para mañana- se retiró sin despedirse la reina.

Shun continuó comiendo lentamente. Había un extraño silencio, pues se había acostumbrado a desayunar con Alice, pero ya estaba tardando.  
>Dejó su desayuno a medias y fue a la habitación a ver como estaba Alice. Pero unos ruidos lo pusieron alerta.<p>

- ¿Qué pasó ayer en la noche?- preguntaba Kaoru.

- ¿Te sentías bien?- preguntó ahora Yukiko.

Al asomarse Shun vio a Alice acorralada contra la esquina y otras dos mujeres ansiosas de respuestas. Shun suspiró resignado y entró, al ser visto las dos féminas intentaron interrogarlo pero él jaló a Alice y ambos bajaron a comer.

- Jeje gracias Shun- dijo sonrojada Alice.

- No hay de qué. Oye ¿Qué tal si comemos en el jardín?- preguntó Shun. Alice aceptó sonriendo.

Ambos acomodaron una cesta en la que metieron lo que llevarían de almuerzo y salieron del castillo. Caminaron un rato y Alice se extraño al ver que habían llegado al portón del palacio.

- Cambio de planes, vamos a otra parte. Ciento que nos acosaran mucho hoy- mencionó con una risa ladina el moreno.

Caminaron un rato y llegaron a un pequeño kiosco. Sacaron las cosas y prosiguieron a comer. Terminaron y caminaron y pasearon un rato. Después de todo un día más y tendrían más responsabilidades que las que ya tenían.

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido, apurándose a cambiarse de ropas, supervisar algunas cosas, etc.

- Te ves muy linda Alice- mencionó Mira.

- Muchas gracias, estoy muy nerviosa- agradeció y luego confesó Alice.

- No tienes por qué estarlo, vamos te pondré el velo- dijo mientras se acercaba con una fina tela de seda para luego colocarla en su cabeza.

- Muchas...- fue interrumpida la pelinaranja.

- ¡Alice!- corrió una peliazul a abrazar a la novia.

- ¿¡Runo!- gritaron Mira y Alice de la impresión. Pues se supone que ese mismo día se casaría ella y Dan.

- si preguntan qué hago aquí es obvio. Ver a mi amiga casarse- mencionó con el pulgar en alto.

Estuvieron platicando un buen rato, poniéndose al "corriente" de los hechos ocurridos para cada una de ellas.

- ¿Tu solo te acabaste el buffet?- preguntó incrédulo Ace

- ¿Y Runo no te golpeo?- preguntó más sorprendido aún el moreno.

- Así es… de hecho fue ella la que me pidió que me terminara eso- mencionó orgulloso el castaño- creo que en verdad lo hizo para venir a verlos- dijo entre risas.

- Porque no me extraña eso- mencionaron Ace y Shun al mismo tiempo.

Terminaron de arreglar su ropa y rápidamente se dirigieron al salón de fiestas del palacio. Shun le dio una amenaza de muerte al castaño, y le pidió a Ace que lo vigilara para que no arruinara algo.  
>El pelinegro se había separado de sus amigos y se desvió rápidamente a su habitación. No se percató de que sus padres lo estaban siguiendo.<p>

- Shun, ¿Puedes venir un momento?- le pidió su madre. Shun vio que detrás de ella estaba su padre, asintió y se acercó a ellos.

- Tenemos algo que darles… más bien darte para que tú se lo des a Alice- agregó Kenji sacando un pequeño estuche.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó curioso viendo la cajita.

- Ábrelo- ordenó el monarca. Shun abrió el estuche y se notaba cierto entusiasmo en su rostro, lentamente sacó un par de anillos. Ambos tenían incrustados una piedra de amatista, pero de diferente color.

- El verde es el tuyo, el morado es de Alice- mencionó Yukiko mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

-Gracias- mencionó Shun.

- Devuélvenos el favor, regalándome un nieto- mencionó entre risas Kenji. Yukiko y Shun lo miraron ruborizados y el monarca les dirigió una risa sarcástica.

- Pues… ya estuve trabajando en ello- Mencionó el moreno para salir corriendo de la habitación. A sus espaldas se admiraba a un Rey bastante sonrojado por el comentario.

Luego de esa sorpresa caminaba por el jardín con dirección a la ceremonia, pero de repente sintió un golpe. Al mirar al suelo vio a Fabia que al parecer había chocado con él.

- ¿Shun?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- mencionó levantándose – Deberías estar con Alice- agregó después.

- De hecho me dirigía hacia allá… ¿No deberías haber salido ya de viaje?- preguntó curioso.

- Ha sí, pero me atrasé un poco. Suerte con Alice- dijo en forma de despedida – Y sinceramente… les deseo lo mejor- dijo antes de girarse para continuar su camino.

Shun llegó al salón y le indicaron el sitio donde él estaría de pie. La ceremonia comenzó y vio que Alice entraba al salón.  
>El sacerdote pidió los anillos y Shun rió para sus adentros.<p>

- Están muy hermosos- dijo Alice con una visible expresión de asombro.

- Agradéceselo a mi madre… aunque estoy más que seguro que fue idea de mi padre- susurró Shun.

Mira y Ace miraban a la futura pareja con una gran risa de alegría y ánimos a Shun y Alice. Dan lloraba exageradamente y Runo se moría de vergüenza aunque dentro de ella estaba igual o peor que el castaño. La reina sonreía alegremente y el monarca veía con orgullo a su hijo.

Shun le colocó el anillo a Alice y ella hizo lo mismo. Se tomaron de las manos y prosiguieron a escuchar la misa. La celebración terminó y Shun besó a Alice como pareja oficial. El banquete prosiguió en total calma y la noche fue apareciendo dejando como regalo a los recién casados un cielo hermosamente estrellado.  
>Shun se acercó a Alice que miraba el pueblo desde un balcón del salón, se acercó a donde estaba y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a él.<p>

- ¿Feliz?- preguntó la pelinaranja con una gran risa mientras se acurrucaba con Shun.

- Mucho- respondió riendo – Oye… mi padre quiere algo a cambio de los anillos- mencionó al mismo tiempo que salían del salón para llevarla a una dirección incierta del palacio.

- ¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó inocentemente extrañada del "secuestro" del moreno.

- Un nieto- susurró seductoramente en el cuello de la pelinaranja. Alice se estremeció al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

- Pervertido- le reclamó divertida mientras seguía al moreno.

- Pero bien que no estás reclamando- rechazó el ataque mientras la pelinaranja se sonrojaba fuertemente.  
>Shun no paró de caminar hasta llegar a su habitación y ponerle el seguro a la puerta… según él para evitar "molestias". Alice sonrió y le siguió el juego.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habrá pasado después?... queda a su imaginación ;) jeje muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con el fic ya sea con ideas o reviews ^^ pronto subiré un fic que tengo en mente ya llevo lista la tercera parte, espero terminarlo pronto. Por ahora dudo publicar algún fic jeje nos leeremos pronto ^^<br>Arigato Gozaimasu**

**Alicelove001: **_Jejeje si se ve que a la mayoría de personajes (y algunas autoras xD) le encanta hacerle la vida imposible (casi llegando a miserable) al pobre Shun xD  
>*dando cubeta de palomitas* esta va por la casa ;)<br>Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews ^^ me dieron muchos ánimos  
>Gracias!<em>

**Sakari1495: **_Jeje oye Shun como que últimamente Sakari-san está demasiado con Anubias-kun ¿verdad?  
>Shun: tu crees? ¬w¬ que se traerán esos dos *pensando* UwÚ creo que es mejor no saber<br>Yo: vaya ninja miedoso que resultaste ser  
>Shun: no soy miedoso… solo precavido *colocándose una cacerola en la cabeza como casco*<br>Jeje pues… no importa cuantos gracias te de, pienso que me faltaría con tantas ideas que me diste  
>Y si, no dejo de sentirme rara incluso si solo es un lime lo que escribo jeje<br>Muchas, muchísimas gracias :D *aplausos del público*_

**Sora-Tsuki13: **_Jajaja muchas gracias are-chan… pero déjame decirte que tenía listo el lemon, pero a último segundo lo corregí por un lime. Me sentía extremadamente… ¿Culpable?, que raro ¿No?  
>Y creo que más pervertido debe ser Shun… el capi de ahorita lo demuestra xD<br>Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo  
>PD: si necesitas alguna idea con tu fic en progreso no dudes en preguntarme, quizás pueda ayudarte ^w^<em>

**alice Darkus vif: **_Jaja no te preocupes de seguro que halaga por lo que ocurrió entre Alice y él ¬w¬ deja que siga soñando xD  
>Muchisimas gracias por tu reviews ;)<em>

**ximsol182: **_Jeje pues realmente no me afectó mucho, pero si dolió tantito ^^U pero tienes razón después de la primera temporada parece que Shun y Alice ni se conocieran ¬¬ pero bueno…  
>para eso está la imaginación OwO<br>Jeje muchas gracias por los reviews ^^ _

**Konan-Roia: **_Muchisimas gracias ^||^ me alegra saber que te gustan mis fics  
>Shun: se ve ¬.¬ siempre que alguien te felicita no dejas de gritar y correr por la casa<br>Yo: *zape* quien te hablo? *lo saca de una patada*  
>En fin jeje ^^U muchísimas gracias por tu reviews ;)<br>Arigato!_

**Night Whisper-6: **_Jejeje… Yukiko-san ha de ser maga… abrió la puerta a pesar de que Shun la había "asegurado" ¬w¬ que cosas raras en los fics no?  
>Shun: yo diría errores<br>Yo: OYE! ¬.¬*  
>Shun: cierto…. horrores ¬w¬<br>Yo: dejalo en error T-T  
>En fin muchas gracias por todos los reviews ^^ <em>

**Rex-Kazami: **_Por lo visto todos tenemos un lado oscuro que alberga diversas mañas *canción de fondo dramática* jeje muchísimas gracias por el review ^^  
>PD: espero ansiosa la conti de tu fic ;)<em>

**alicexxshun: **_Esas reconciliaciones… Keith, yo que tú compro un seguro de vida ^^U esos son abrazos mortales jeje  
>Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y las ideas que me diste ;)<br>Arigato!_

**LaRoussSeidy: **_Yo:*aura siniestra* Spectra…. ¿Cómo te atreves a maltratar a Lync?  
>Lync:*aparece de la nada y le da un sartenazo a Spectra* eso fue por querer matarme ¬.¬<br>Spectra: *levantándose del suelo* Oye tú mocoso malagradecido  
>Yo: *lo golpe con un sartén más grande* no lo insultes Ò.Ó*<br>Spectra: x.x  
>Yo: *arrastrando el cuerpo y ocultándolo en un clóset* jeje espero que no se note su ausencia<br>Jajaja bueno aquí el final de mi fic ;) muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda con algunas idea y con los reviews ^^  
>PD: si Spectra no aparece para el capítulo de tu fic… habla con mi abogado *jalando a Dan y yo me voy corriendo*<em>

**Analice: **_Al fin la boda jeje y si, por lo visto Yukiko solapa las perversiones de su hijo xD por cierto con el libro que me diste me costó hallarlo pero al fin lo encontré. Comenzaré a leerlo mañana (amo la portada del libro)  
>Muchas gracias por todos los reviews ^^<em>

**Hikari-Kazami: **_Si jeje por lo visto se moría de la alegría xD creo tener una idea de dónde sacó Shun lo pervertido ¬w¬  
>Muchas gracias por todos los review!<em>

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¿Un último review de fic?  
>¡Gracias!<strong>


End file.
